Flipped
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: Dick likes Barbara, and can't seem to take a hint. Barbara is greatly irritated and annoyed that Dick just won't understand that she doesn't like him. What happens when everything all of a sudden…flips? Babs/Dick slight AU. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be a slightly AU story, with the idea from one of my favorite books called Flipped. It wasn't something I would normally read, (my norms being Harry Potter, Eragon, Lord of the Rings, etc.), but I recommend it to anyone who wants a little light reading during summer. **

**_Yes, _****this ****_is _****a love story between Dick and Barbara. What can I say? I'm obsessed with these two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice…yet. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha…..**

The first day I saw Barbara Gordon…I flipped. Even though the death of my parents was looming over me and I had never gone to school until that day, somehow when I saw her smile at me, that beautiful smile…It all made it okay. She had red hair that shinned, and bright intriguing green with tints of blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even under the artificial light bulbs.

For the first few minutes of class, all I could do was stare at her. A few times, she glanced towards me and said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

When she would just _talked _to me, I felt my face heat up and I found myself stuttering out, "N-no, uh, hi." I had never hated my accent more than that moment. Because of everywhere I had been, my voice sounded like a combination of accents from all over the world, like India, Italy, Britain, Germany, Russia, America, China, but primarily Romanian. I guess it was because my father was from Romania. My father had met my mother when the circus was passing through Italy. My mother was already an accomplished acrobat whose mother was from Greece, and her father was from Italy. She had never been a circus, but fell in love with my Dad and jumped on the chance to run away with the circus. So the point is, I had a very…_unique_ sounding voice.

Barbara nodded at him with an expression that showed she was a little freaked out, but is too nice to say anything, so she turns around and starts to focus on the teacher's lesson.

Now, I had never been in a school before or had friends my own age, so you can't blame me that I didn't get any of Barbara's hints that she didn't want me around. No, I didn't get it when she told me that she and her friends didn't like boys playing with them, or she already had a partner for the president's project when she was _clearly _standing alone. In my mind, she felt bad that she couldn't play with me, and that she couldn't do a project with me. It never even _occurred _to me that she didn't want me around.

The next few years went by, and I was still crushing _hard _on her. I couldn't help it; she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But by then, I had learned to pick up on _some _of her hints. She was polite to me, but never really _friendly. _I guess now that I think about it, I thought that she was just too shy to try to make friends with me.

It was in seventh grade when I was getting up the nerve to _finally _ask her out, when I saw her with the most irritating and obnoxious boy in the seventh grade. Jacob Matthews. He was all bulk and not brain. Why would Barbara go out with _him? _I thought she was better than that.

I started to slowly lose interest in Barbara…until I saw Jacob smacking on her best friend Macy. Then I _knew _that they were over. So, I started trying to hang out with her again. But by then I had lost my courage, and went back to simply trying to be friends again.

**Ω**

The nightmare started in third grade when Richard Grayson enrolled in Mrs. Battle's third grade class. At first when I saw him up there with his sad blue eyes, I thought that he looked like a small puppy…lonely and lost. So, I did what anyone else would do; I gave him a small smile. If I knew how much that smile would have affected the rest of my childhood and my teenage years, I would have never smiled at him. Ever.

All throughout class, he was _staring _at me. Occasionally, he would smile, but that made it all the creepier. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and turned to him saying "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He blushed furiously and stuttered with that incredibly annoying and weird voice.

All throughout the next few weeks, he fell into a routine of stalking me on the playground, trying to sit by me at lunch, and asking if I wanted to work together in class. I tried to politely leave hints that I wanted to get out of my hair, but it was like he couldn't take a hint! I quickly found out that he really couldn't.

They next few years passed, and granted, he mellowed down a little, but was still irritating as ever. It was like the guy didn't know when to quit! I would've thought that by now he would give up. But apparently, he was as persistent as ever. In seventh grade, enough was enough and I decided to act.

Jacob Matthews had asked me out, and frankly, I didn't care for him too much. He was not very intelligent, and only cared about him barely-there muscles. But, he was still better than Dick, so I jumped on the offer, hoping the word about Jacob and I "going out" would pass around, and Dick would finally, _finally _leave me alone.

And it was working! He was not being rude or spiteful or anything, but he was keeping the distance of an average acquaintance. It didn't matter how stupid Jacob was; he was keeping Dick away, so it was all fine by me.

Unfortunately, by best friend Macy started to like Jacob. And Jacob being not very reliably or committed, kissed her. I wasn't mad, and Macy knew I wouldn't be, but I was irritated that when word got out that Jacob and I were over, Dick started thinking that was okay for him to start stalking me again.

One day, I hope, he will finally _finally _get the memo that _I don't like him at all _and he'll leave me alone, but until then I have to put up with him.

**The rest of the story won't be like that, and there will be the team, and Dick is Robin and Barbara will be Batgirl. This was just a little opener. Anyway, please REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got one review! I would like to thank you reviewer whose name has temporarily slipped my mind! Okay, so, I have a sort of plan for this, but I'm not completely sure yet, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Barbara grabbed her sack lunch and said, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'm leaving!"

Barbara's mom, Christine Gordon, came out of the kitchen and said, "Barbara, I thought you agreed I'd dive you and your brother to school today!"

Barbara rolled her eyes and said, "_Fine, _you can drive me. _James! _Get your butt down here! Mom's going to drive us to school!"

Her younger brother was in 6th grade, while she was a freshman, so her mom would have to drop them off at different school sites. James ran down the stairs with a piece of toast in his mouth and said, "Mmm mmuhmm."

"What did you say?" asked Barbara.

James smiled and said, "I _said, _I'm coming."

Barbara rolled her eyes, and went outside and into her car. After her mom dropped her little brother off and was driving to Gotham Academy, she asked Barbara, "So, what's the news on this boy, uh, Dick?"

"You mean the one that's been irritating and stalking me to no end for seven years? I mean seriously Mom; you'd have thought that the boy would have given up by now."

"What's he like? You've always complained about him, but never told me what he's like," said her Mom, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Uh, annoying to no end, is that all you want? I gotta get to class now; bye Mom, love you!"

Christine laughed and said, "Bye Barbara, have a good day at school."

**Ω**

Dick slicked back his hear like he did every day for school and shouted down the stairs, "Alfred, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure, Mater Richard? Do you have everything you require?" asked the Butler walking up the stairway.

Dick smiled at his butler and said, "I'm sure. Is Bruce already gone?"

"I believe so." Alfred looked at his wrist watch and said, "Oh dear, I didn't realize the time. We better get going."

During the car ride Alfred said, "What is your current relationship with Miss. Barbara Gordon, if I may?"

Dick felt a rush of blood to his cheeks as he said, "What do you mean? Barbara's my friend, I guess."

"I just mean that I haven't helped but notice you have fancied her for quite some time now."

Dick quickly shook his head and said, "No, we're just friends."

Alfred smiled and looked back at the road. "Whatever you say, Master Richard."

The car pulled up to the parking lot, and Dick got out and waved goodbye to Alfred.

His first class was English, and it was his favorite because he sat right next to Barbara Gordon. She was already in her seat when Dick sat down. "Hi, Barbara!" he waved at her.

Barbara gave him a smile and said, "Um, hi, Dick."

Dick turned away so she couldn't see him blush. She always did that to him; made him choke up and forget what he was about to say. He wished he couldn't just get over his awkward nervousness and try to have a conversation with him when he wasn't busy.

"Alright students, we're going to start today out with picking partners for this year's midterm project," said Mrs. Coorough, our English teacher. Immediately, students started talking to each other pairing up for the project. "I'm sorry, but you'll draw your partners out of the hat." Dick smiled. He crossed his fingers, hoping that _for once _he would get Barbara.

She went down the list in alphabetical order until she got to Gordon. Dick hadn't been drawn yet, and she sincerely hoped she wouldn't get him. She walked up to the front of the room, bit her lip, and grabbed a slip of paper out of the hat. She brought the paper close to her face, and swallowed hard as she read the mane off of the paper.

"Go ahead and read it out loud, dear," said Mrs. Coorough.

Barbara swallowed as she said, "Richard Grayson."

Mrs. Coorough nodded and said, "You can sit down."

In his seat, Dick was mentally doing a victory dance.

Some people were happy with their partners, and others were quite angry. Abby was happy she got her crush, Mark, and Jessica was furious she got her rival, Halley; almost as mad as Barbara was to get Dick.

After everyone had their partners, Mrs. Coorough gave everyone the rules and terms of the project they'll give a repost and do a presentation of in front of the class, she said, "You have the rest of the period to come up with a topic and start researching."

Barbara and Dick turned to each other, all the while Barbara was thinking, _God; I don't want to do this._

"It's cool that after all these years, we're _finally _paired up as partners," said Dick.

Barbara sighed and said, "Yeah, cool."

"So, what do you want to do a project on? We could do one on mythical creatures, or storms, or-"

"How about superheroes?" asked Barbara.

Dick but the inside of his lip, stifling his laugh. "Yeah, we could do one on superheroes."

Barbara nodded. They talked about different things they could do, but eventually decided that they'd do a short biography on all the superheroes of the Justice League and their sidekicks.

The bell rang and Barbara was getting up to leave, when Dick called after her and said, "When can we get together?"

Barbara mentally clutched her jaw as she said, "I'll call and ask my dad if you can come over after school. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Alfred will let me go," said Dick.

"Okay, so see you then," said Barbara as she hightailed it out of the classroom. She caught up with her friend Macy and said, "You'll never believe what just happened in English,"

"Tell me at lunch, okay? I'm almost late for class," said Macy.

Barbara called her dad, because she wasn't just going to not call her dad and tell Dick she did; no, she wasn't _that _mean; not even to Dick. Much to her dismay, he said yes.

At lunch, Macy said, "So, what happened in English?"

Barbara groaned and said, "I was partnered with Dick for midterms," she said.

Macy's jaw dropped as she said, "_The _Dick Grayson? The one that's been stalking you since the third grade? You _hate _him!"

"I _know _that," said Barbara. "God, I hope he doesn't start _sniffing _me when he comes over to my house for researching tonight."

The two girls laughed and Macy said, "He actually did that before?"

"Only once, but I don't doubt he'll do it again. Poor guy can't just _take a hint," _said Barbara.

"Do you remember his accent when he first came?" asked Macy.

Barbara started laughing and said, "_Yes! _I'm so glad he lost it."

Macy put her head down and said, "Grayson twelve o'clock."

Barbara glanced behind her to see Dick walking up to her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Barbara looked at the empty seat next to her and said, "Err, Leila was supposed to sit here."

He looked disappointed for a split second before he said "Oh, okay, I'll just sit somewhere else. Alfred said yes, by the way; what did your dad say?"

"He said yes. My mom will pick us up after school, is that okay?" asked Barbara.

Dick nodded with a smile. "So, see you then." He waved goodbye and walked away.

Macy shook her head and said, "Guy has still got it _bad _for you. When'll he finally get a clue?"

Barbara shook her head and said, "I don't know. I'd hate to have him make a move on me and for me to have to outright reject him. Even _I'm _not that mean."

Soon, the end of school came and Barbara was dreading the drove home.

"So, Richard, you've known Barbara for quite a while, haven't you?" asked Christine.

"Since third grade, Mrs. Gordon," replied Dick.

"That is quite a long time. It's a wonder that you've never came over before," she said, giving Barbara a glance. Barbara gave her mom a glare in return, but Dick didn't seem to notice the little exchange.

"Well, Barbara has always been so busy that we've never really had time to become close friends," he replied.

Mrs. Gordon gave Barbara another meaningful glance before she said to Dick, "So, what do your parents do?"

Barbara quickly said, "Uh, _Mom-"_

"Oh, it's okay, Barbara," said Dick. "I live with my guardian Bruce Wayne. I'm his ward."

Christine looked a little embarrassed and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry; that's right, you're Bruce Wayne's ward. Everyone knows that…please forgive me."

Dick laughed and said, "Apology accepter."

As they pulled into the driveway Barbara thought, _this is going to be interesting._

**I'm sorry if Dick seems a little OOC, but he kind of has to be in order to fit the story line…anyone who has read Flipped would know I'm trying to make Barbara like Brice and Dick like Julie. However, Dick ****_did _****have a crazy crush on Barbara Gordon in the original DC comics and Barbara never liked him back until much later, so it's not really OOC. Anyway, PLEAE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I didn't think I'd get ****_this _****much feedback! Thank you all so much!**

**Now, let's see…**

**RJG Lover: Thank you! Also, thank you for being my first reviewer. **

**Kiko's TOY: I'm pretty sure I replied to you, but yet again, I am pretty scatterbrained. But I do remember you telling me that Dick is actually Romani-America, so I'll just say thank you, and I didn't really think Dick was Romanian. I just love that notion. But in future stories, I want to make him Romani like you said he is. It's better than him being Romanian all the time. **

**WolfRedRobin: I will certainly look those up!**

**1rx4u (guest): Can you see the future or something, because that was almost exactly what I planned. ****_Almost _****exactly. **

**That's all I can remember from the top of my head…so, I'm sorry if I missed you. /:**

**Disclaimer: Wheeeeeeeen Captain America throws his mighty sheeeeeilllld, all those who oppose his shield must always yeiiiiiiiiild!**

**Yeah, I don't own that either…**

**(Barbara's POV) **

The project with Dick was so far so good. It helped that he was the smartest kid in our class, but I swear that he's the teacher's favorite. I still remember that one time in the 6th grade science fair, I had this awesome volcano that actually _erupted, _but all everyone else wanted to see was Dick's 'cute little baby chicks that he hatched for the science fair'. It was absolutely pathetic. And on top of that, he won the science fair.

But the past is the past, and I guess I'll just have to work with him if I want a good grade. As far as being partners goes, he's not that bad. You know, when he's not _smelling _me. I swear, whenever I'm not looking and focused on something else, I heard a small _sniff _by me, and sure enough, there's Dick casually looking the other way.

I can't exactly say anything about it either…I mean, how do you just casually say without tipping the other person off, "Can you please stop smelling me?" It's just not possible.

The good thing about him, maybe the _only _good thing, is that he's pretty informative about all the super heroes. People sometimes come up to me and tell me how lucky I am to be partners with know-it-all-Dick. (It's a nickname that I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about.) However, I could do just as good as a job as he could if I had a different partner.

When we turned in the project and got it back, I got the highest grade in Mrs. Coorough's class. A higher grade then I have ever gotten before in her class. It' just because Dick's her _favorite. _

I have to say that the most awkward time between Dick and I was when we went to _his _place. I think I embarrassed him when I gawked at the mansion he lived in…But how could I not? It was bigger than what I imagined Gatsby's house in the critically acclaimed novel The Great Gatsby. 

Unlike my house, it was silent most of the time, and almost everywhere we went our footsteps echoed. I couldn't but help feel bad for him. I know I got annoyed all the time at the constant antics of my brother and the endless chaos in my house, but I couldn't imagine living in this…well, empty castle. I hated to admit it because it made me feel guilty, but it kind of felt like a prison.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?" asked Dick.

He was sitting at his computer, and had a pen and paper poised for taking down notes. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and said, "Um, how about we start with Black Canary today?"

He nodded and started researching.

Long after I went home and was lying in my bed, I still couldn't get over how much Dick reminded me of a character in a book I would read. He has a shrouded past that was not released in the press, was adopted by a billionaire, and lived in a cold castle. Though I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his parents. Though, I would never ask him. I wouldn't talk to Dick Grayson if I could help it.

Before I knew it, it was February and Valentine's Day came. I wasn't that into anyone at the moment, and I wasn't expecting anything. Unfortunately, a certain guy who I think you know.

"Uh, hey Barbara, can I ask you something?" I closed my eyes and counted to three before I turned around.

"Hi, Dick," I said through false cheeriness.

"Here," said Dick handing me chocolates and a single tulip. I thought it was strange because usually it's a rose people give in Valentine's Day, and how it must have been a coincidence because my favorite flowers were tulips. "They're for, well, you know what today is…oh, and I got you a tulip because I know it's your favorite flower, and I thought one flower is more meaningful than a bouquet."

I started at the flower and chocolate before saying, "Uh, thanks Dick. But…you know I don't like you that way, right?" I felt bad telling him, but he had to know.

Dick's eyes widened as he waved his arms in surrender and said, "What?! I-I know that, this was just a kind of thank-you for an awesome topic for the English project."

He looked sincere about it, but I could detect slight disappointment from him. "Oh, well, thank you for the, err, flower and chocolates."

"No problem, like I said, I-"

Dick didn't get to finish because right then a jock that goes by the name of Brian Shores saw me, Dick, and the flowers and said, "Hey Dickey! Awww, it's that cute! The little _mathlete _thinks he actually has a chance with Barbara Gordon!"

Dick blushed and got a slightly angry look on his face, but he kept silent. Pretty soon, Brian drew the attention of other students and said, "Hey everybody, look at how pathetic Grayson is!"

Other people saw the single flower and chocolates in my hands. At first it was only a few snickers, but pretty soon it sounded like the whole student body was laughing at him. And somehow, someway, I was laughing too.

But I don't think Dick saw me, and for that, I'm glad. I felt petty, and like a huge jerk, but I didn't want to be that mean. Sure I don't like him, but I'm not a bully. At least, I don't think so…

At dinner that night, the subject of Batman and Robin came up. My Dad had apparently just worked with them on a murder case, and he was saying how amazing but dangerous it was for Robin to be able to fight crime.

"That small kid, no older than _you _Barbara, could take down a man twice his size. It's incredible, but I don't think it's really ethical. Subjecting a kid that young to that kind of life? It's not fair, it's just not," said my Dad.

"I don't know Dad, maybe he wanted to," I said.

My Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "All boys would say they want to be out and about at night, Barbara, but that's exactly why they shouldn't make those kinds of decisions. I just hope Robin doesn't get killed."

"Robin _did _have an adult make that decision. His name is _Batman. _And like you said, he's a perfectly able fighter."

"Why are you defending them?" he snapped.

"Because maybe _I _want to be a police worker one day, and help bring people to justice, and I don't want you telling me I can't do it!" I snapped back.

My Dad and I have always argued about this. I have always wanted to be a police officer or a crime fighter ever since I was little, but my Dad has always said that that was the one thing I could never be. So naturally, I just wanted to one more. When Robin came into the picture, my desire to become a crime fighter intensified. I thought that because he was my age and he could make a difference, then so could I. But my Dad didn't agree.

That's why I got sent to my room that night. My Dad thought he could thwart out my passion for justice, but I knew he never could. I promised myself that night that whatever happens, I would fight crime one day, whether it was by myself or beside Batman and Robin.

**Ω**

I was quite embarrassed the only time Barbara came to the manor. She was gawking the _whole _time. I'm not the kind of person to get frustrated easily, but that kind of irritated me. Of course that was natural with everybody, so I didn't express my frustration.

We got 100% on the final presentation (naturally) and I could tell Barbara was satisfied. It was fun to work and spend time with her. She was a no-nonsense type of person and got what she wanted done. Granted, we didn't talk much. Not at all, really, but it was still fun. Her family was very nice. It got me thinking, you know; going over to her house so much. I had almost forgotten what an actual family was like. I know I have Bruce and Alfred and the team, and they're really great, but nothing can replace your blood kin. Unless you were adopted at birth, in that case your appointed guardian _would _replace your blood kin.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that it was nice to see a family for once. The only time I ever did see a family in action was when I went to Wally's, and that was so rarely. I love Bruce and Alfred and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I had an actual family.

When Valentine's Day was just around the corner, I was freaking out whether or not to get Barbara something. I knew that she didn't like me as more than a friend, but I still decided to try. Maybe even just to say thank-you for a great English project topic.

As I walked out of the taunting and teasing bullies, I wondered why God hated me so much. I mean really; I almost wanted to shout at Brian I just saw him majorly strike out with Vanessa Summers, but I didn't want to stoop to their level. I knew I'd get him back. I _always _got the bully back, but they didn't always know it was me.

Turns out, I _did _get him back.

He was casually walking to computer class like any other day. He sat down at his computer and logged on like he did _every day. _But when he tried to open up the internet browser to look up something for science, the only thing that would show up was porn, and the gay addition of Play Boy.

I saw him panic (from the video feeds) of him trying to desperately get out of it, but the compute seemed frozen. I couldn't see anything, but I saw a teacher walk by and do a double take of what was on Brian's monitor screen. I saw Brian frantically wave his arms, trying to explain the he didn't go on that website, and how-could-he-when-it-was-blocked, but the teacher didn't believe him and took him into the office.

It was one of the most hilarious pranks I have ever pulled. It didn't matter if I never got to take credit. All that matter was that within that week, rumors of Brian being homosexual were circulating all around school. He tried to explain that he wasn't gay, but everyone thought he was just afraid to "come out of the closet" as everyone says.

In his desperate attempt to try and say he wasn't gay, he "accidently" insulted one of them to their faces, and "poor" Brian ended up getting jumped by that guy's boyfriend. After that, Brian was known as the schools biggest douche and wussy for getting beat up by a gay.

He really shouldn't have made fun of me.

**So please review and tell me what you think! Things will go slow for a little while, but eventually it will flip! Criticism, your input, ideas, and prompts are all very welcome! I just remembered that Kiko's TOY told me I was having a little problem with tenses, so I tried to pay more attention to that this chapter, so I'm sorry if that's messed up…anyway, REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone once again for the awesome reviews! Whenever I see another review in my email inbox, it's like seeing another 120% science test… (Though, those are more common than reviews. I guess I'm just like Wally in that way XD)**

**I know that because Dick is so oblivious to Barbara's feelings, he's kind of OOC, but he has to be in order for the story line to work. But don't worry; he won't be like that forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Though I want to. I would do such a great job. Who wants to join me!?**

(Dick's POV)

Most people say it was freshman year they hated the most, and I guess it wasn't too great for me either, but if I had to pick one year in high school I hated the most, it would be sophomore year. I know that sounds strange. Usually you can actually just start enjoying high school the second year because you finally get the gist of things, and there's not so many disasters and more _asters. _I really don't like to talk about it, not even now, but I guess I'll tell you.

Around fall near the beginning of the school year but not so much that it still seems fun to see all your friends again Haley's circus came back into town. As much as I hate to admit it, it kind it messed with me. It would have been the first time I've been there since I took the team there in a covert "mission from Batman". So, the first time I'd been there as Dick Grayson since the accident.

I wanted to go, I really did, but I just _couldn't. _It was like this upending since of dread filled me every time I came within a mile radius. I felt like such a stupid coward…it was like some invisible barrier was holding me back.

Bruce said it was okay, and that I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. That was all good and well, but I don't think he understood that I _wanted _to go. It was like he didn't have enough faith in me that I actually _could _go.

I was a little more distant at school during that time, unintentionally distancing myself from everyone. I needed to think without the outside noise.

And, I went to the circus. The one thought that gave me that last final push was remembering the way I felt before I was about to go on and preform…the small amount of butterflies in my belly, and that yearning sensation to do what I did best. And all of a sudden, it wasn't so scary anymore. I remembered that it wasn't the tightrope that betrayed me, but a different source all together that wasn't a part of the fairytale land known as the circus. And in that moment in time, I felt like I betrayed my fellow circus freaks in forgetting them. I had been so self-centered about how the accident affected me, that I didn't want to see them to bring back old memories.

The funny thing is that it wasn't the new acrobats that made me cry. Or seeing familiar faces, or even seeing Mr. Haley again as myself. No, it wasn't all of that, but Zitka, the elephant. As soon as I saw her, all the memories of that elephant and I came flooding back. I remembered how she ate my ice cream once, how she would always ruffle my hair, how she would respond to me when I talked to her, and how she preferred me over everyone else; even the bowman. I had loved Zitka as much as a nine-year-old could love anything. I had grown up with her. She was as much a part of my family as my mother was.

All of a sudden, I just snapped. A few tears started streaming down my face, but I wiped them off before anyone could see. Not before Bruce could, though.

Bruce put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Are you sure you want to stay for the rest?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I was determined to face my past and nip it in the butt. I had to do this; don't ask me why I felt that way, it was just how it was and always will be.

They show was almost as great as I remember it; it was just missing its best act, though that couldn't be helped. When Bruce and I were leaving, I asked to stay behind and talk to Haley. Bruce agreed, and said he and Alfred would be waiting in the car.

When I shuck in the performers tent, no one noticed me at first. It was only when a security guard finally noticed me and asked me who I was when Haley saw me.

"It's okay, Chad, Dick here's an old friend," said Haley. Chad nodded, and backed off. I looked back into Haley's eyes, and saw they were moist with tears.

"Hi," I said in almost a whisper.

Mr. Haley pulled me in a hug and said, "'Hi'? It's been five years, and all you have to say is _'Hi'?! _I guess that no matter where you go, you'll never learn decent manors."

I laughed and said, "I beg to differ. There's an English butler who has whipped me into shape over the past five years. He's more like family than a butler, but nevertheless, he doesn't stand for circus adequate."

Haley held me at arms distance and said, "Look at you; you look so much like your father, but has anyone ever told you have your mother's beautiful eyes?"

"I don't get that too often anymore, seeing that most people I know have never met my mother."

Haley got a sad, faraway look in his eyes as he said, "And that's a downright tragedy in itself. You know, none of your friends will ever get to meet your beautiful mother and have weird little crushes on her."

I chuckled slightly and said, "I don't have many friends. I just never fit in very well with school-goers. They're all so…_uptight."_

"I find it hard to believe someone couldn't immediately like you. Any girls I should know about?"

"Well, I've had this crush on a girl since I met her after the accident, but she doesn't feel the same way. All we are is mild friends."

Haley raised an eyebrow and said, "I remember your cousin when he was your age. He was just like you; a little under height and weight, maybe a bit muscular and good looking, but not an eye catcher. Then he turned 16, and all of a sudden he was tall, lean, _very _good looking, and _very _muscular. Teenage girls came to the circus just to see the, and I quote, 'Super-hot Romanian acrobat'. Just you wait; I bet you, the minute you're in your later teens, she'll be on her knees."

It was all true; girls had always been fawning over my cousin. I guess you could say he had been quite the lady charmer. Never managed to hold down a girl with our constant moving, though.

I talked with other new and old circus members, all anxious to see me and others to meet a famous flying Grayson. Before I left, there was one thing I had to do.

"Hey girl; did you miss me?"

Zitka raised her trunk and gleefully sniffed me. She wiggled her snout and blew in my nose. I cupped her snout with my hands, and blew back. We continued this form of communication until Zitka decided she wanted to play with me, and lifted me onto her back. I didn't mind, but I also knew that because I wasn't a member if the circus anymore, I could get in serious trouble.

"I'm sorry girl, but not today. You have to let me down," I said. But Zitka didn't listen to me, and I was secretly glad for that. So, I just lied down on her like I used to all those years ago. There was a funny since of déjà vu about coming back to the circus, and lying down on Zitka again. It was like walking back into the past. I knew I could never go back, but it was nice; at least for a little while.

"Okay girl, now you _really _have to put me down." That time Zitka listened to me, and set me on the ground with her trunk. But as soon as she did, she began sniffing all over me. I started laughing just like I used to, and she snorted in my face, just like she used to. Before I left, she ruffled my hair. I gave her one last, huge parting good-bye hug.

"Zitka, you're the only girl for me," I whispered.

As I walked away, she called after me. I felt bad, guilty even, for leaving her again. It was like I was betraying an old friend.

But as I walked into the car and drove back to the manor, I felt a strange sense of closure and peace I haven't felt in a very long time. I knew it was the right thing to do; going back and seeing everyone again. I also knew I would see them all again.

I guess you're still wondering why sophomore year was my worst year…but don't worry, I'm getting to that. And yes, this was necessary in order to tell you what happened.

When I went to school the next day, people kept looking at me weirdly. If I would look back at them, they would widen their eyes and turn away. People kept whispering as I passed by and everyone was sneaking glances at me. I thought that maybe some rumor about Bruce and I had been circulating around, but I would have heard it by then through paparazzi and the news.

Needless to say, I was confused. That is, until someone said, "Hey circus boy, why don't you show us how to juggle?"

I didn't catch who said that, but I knew the rumor about me being in the circus had gotten out. I didn't know how much they knew, so I didn't reply. I thought that maybe my lack of response would stop the rumor. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

The rest of the day I was chastised and teased about being in the circus. I learned that they didn't know what happened, or what I was in the circus, but they did know one thing; I was in it.

It got so bad, that one of the bullies that taunted him daily shoved me into a locker, calling me circus freak. "I bet your mother was the circus whore. Who was your Daddy, huh Dickey? Was it the strong man, or the clown?"

I was about to reply when I heard a slightly raspy female voice say, "Leave him alone." I turned and, to my utter dismay, there stood Artemis, arms crossed, and she was glaring at my tormentor.

Jesse, the guy who was tormenting me, laughed at Artemis and said, "Who's going to stop me? It can't be you, scholarship."

I crossed my arms and said, "If you forget, Jesse, my guardian practically owns this school. If I see you abusing a scholarship kid…"

Jesse glared at me and walked off, muttering something under his breath. I turned to Artemis and said, "Thank you. I don't know how this stupid rumor of me being in the circus started in the first place."

Artemis smiled at me and said, "No problem. I hate bullies. I'm Artemis." She held out her hand.

I shook her hand and figured that she must not remember the photo I took of her the year before. "I know; you're in my trigonometry class."

Artemis widened her eye and said, "You take trig? How old are you?"

I smirked and said, "14, and I'm a sophomore. I'm also a mathlete, if you were wondering."

Artemis shook her head and said, "Little Einstein. Well, if you're so good in math, do you think maybe you'd tutor me?"

I could tell she was embarrassed about asking a kid two years younger than her for help, but I agreed to it nonetheless.

Even though sophomore year sucked because the rumor that I came from the circus got out and I _still _didn't get the nerve to ask Barbara out, I guess it wasn't all bad because I made my first friend.

**Ω**

(Barbara's POV)

Sophomore year wasn't too significant in any way to me. It had enough drama as all the other years. However, one event stood out in particular to me.

My dad came home one day from work and mentioned over dinner that he had to have the police force positioned around the circus.

It was strange to me; I mean, usually half of the police force doesn't position themselves around the circus. So I said, "Um, Dad, why would you need the guys guarding the circus?"

"Mr. Wayne requested we do so," was all he said.

Now I knew Bruce Wayne was a big and powerful guy, but even he couldn't influence the police force or tell them what to do. "Okay, but why would he want that?"

My Dad shared a look with my mother and glanced briefly at my brother before my mother nodded. My Dad looked at me and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded and said, "I promise, Dad."

"You know that Richard Grayson is the adopted ward of Bruce Wayne, correct?"

I nodded, not really knowing where this was going.

"Do you know how and why Richard was orphaned and Bruce adopted him?" When I shook my head he continued. "Richard was originally from the circus, and five years ago, something horrible happened in Haley's circus. I'm sorry that I can't give you details, but the ending result was that Richard's family was murdered during a performance and Mr. Wayne took him in. No one really knows why, but some who know Mr. Wayne enough suspect that because he lost his own family at a similar age, he saw himself within the boy, and his heart went out to him. Other's suspect it was to gain publicity through an orphaned child."

I froze, trying to let it sink all in. My Dad telling me this only raised more questions than answered. How did he end up in a circus? How exactly were his parents _murdered? _What act did he do? What…really, what happened to him? What was his story?

I went to bed that night, still plagued by these questions. Him being in the circus explained some things like why he talked the way he did, and why he was such a social outcast.

The next time I went to school, Macy pried out of me why I was so spacy. All I told her was that Dick was from the circus. I also said that why it made me think so much was that it made perfect sense; I had always imagined him as a freak.

I felt a little guilty at the time, but not too much. I didn't care about him more than I would about some kid I didn't know at school, but it still got to me that in some form or way, I was a bully.

Unfortunately, I forgot that there's one thing I can never ask Macy to do, and that is to keep her mouth shut. She's no gossiper, but she always has to tell at least _one _person. She told Samantha Brooks, who we both thought was trustworthy, but apparently had got a passion for gossip over the course of one year.

Within a few days, everyone knew that Dick Grayson was indeed a circus freak. Even though I didn't like him, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I had subjected him to more taunting and teasing.

Macy had apologized to me countless times, but I knew that this wasn't her fault. It was mine. But, there was nothing I could've done without admitting that I was a scumbag who told people's darkest secrets. You could call me a coward; I know I deserved it. But I couldn't bring myself to face Dick and just tell him I was sorry.

Don't get me wrong; he still stalked me and I still disliked him, but I was still human and I still felt bad about what I did. So I put it behind me and worked towards a new goal of helping people. Her name was Batgirl.

**I'm finally finished! That was the longest chapter I have ever written…So because I graced you guys with this wonderful treat, please return the favor and REVIEW! By the way WolfRedRobin, I tried to reply to you, but the message didn't go through. Anyway, I think it's a great idea, and you should tell everyone! Together, we can save Young Justice!**

**EVERYONE LOOK UP BringBackGLTSandYJ/shows/yj-lets-prove-them-wrong/ I guarantee it's worth your time! TOGETHER WE MAY JUST SAVE ONE OF THE BEST CARTOONS EVER!**

**Please remember to REVIEW! Criticism is very welcome, just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know some people have a big master plan with every chapter planned out, but I usually only have my climax planned out, and I kind of wing it on the rest. I literally start typing before I know what I'm going to type and it kind of all fall into place while I'm writing. **

**Okay, so the plan (I actually have a plan for once XD) is that there are going to be three chapter's in chronological order about each year in high school before they flip. I haven't decided whether they're going to flip as juniors or as seniors. I'm thinking that it will gradually start to happen in the middle of being juniors, but they won't full on flip until they are seniors.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I so desperately wished I owned Young Justice, there is one thing I wished I owned more: the possession of wizard powers so I could charm my math teacher into talking like "Rararararararararararararararara!" all day so she sounds like an angry Chihuahua. **

(Barbara's POV)

I've had bad injuries before; broken ankle, fractures arm, broken collar bone, skinned knees, etc. But the thing about getting kicked in the ribs and the wind knocked out of you flipping _hurt. _

I opened the window to my room, climbed in, and just threw myself on my bed. I grudgingly started to take off my gear. It was my second time putting on the suit and going out on patrol, and so far so good. I was just taking care of street thugs, and I hadn't run into Batman and Robin yet, thought I knew it was only a matter of time before I did.

It felt good helping people; knowing I was making a difference, no matter how small. My family didn't know; they couldn't. I knew how they would react, and it wouldn't be pretty.

It was almost 1 A.M, and I was tired and physically exhausted. I quickly crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

I won't try to deny it; going to school the next morning was killer. I wasn't used to running off of only a few hours of sleep, but I knew I would learn how to deal. Besides, Robin had to go to school too, right?

After school, my Dad was supposed to drive me home, but he got held up at the office so he sent one of his trusted coworkers to come get me from school.

"Hey, Ryan?" I asked the cop.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Have you ever met Robin?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before he said, "The only person on the force who has officially met the Boy Wonder is your father, Commissioner Gordon. But if you're asking me if I saw the bird in person, then yes, I have."

He didn't say anymore, so I had to probe him by saying, "When?"

Officer Ryan sighed and said, "You know Barbara, I'm not sure I should be talking about this."

"Oh come on, my Dad tells me about his work all the time. Besides, I won't tell anyone."

Ryan sparred me a glance and said, "Oh, alright. It was about two years ago, when Robin was still fairly new at the crime fighting shtick. Well, it had been two years, but still considered new in my book. I saw Commissioner Gordon talking to him. Robin looked at me once, gave me a salute, and just vanished."

I thought for a minute then said, "That's it? All this time that you've been working on the police force, and you've only seen him in person once?"

"Hey," said Ryan. "The bat and the bird aren't exactly the most obvious crime fighters, and when they don't want to be seen, they're not seen."

We didn't talk the rest of the way. After that conversation, though, I find of wanted to be noticed by them. Even though I knew they would try to talk me into quitting, part of me still kind of wanted to get their attention.

The fourth night of my patrol, my wish came true. I was doing the rounds, you know, looking for thugs and other troublemakers, when I saw Robin beating up some mobster. Unfortunately for him, he was too preoccupied with his fighting that he didn't the gangster sneaking up behind him. Luckily, I did. I jumped down from my perch, and started fending off oncoming gangsters. Pretty soon, we both had them all tied up. I was pretty proud of myself. I, Barbara Gordon, who had never been trained by Batman and has only taken a variety of Martial Arts and gymnastic classes, am able to fend for myself.

As soon as everyone was tied up and Robin had radioed Batman, Robin turned to me and glared. "Has it even occurred to you that you could have gotten killed?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and glared right back. "Uh, _duh. _Isn't that the dangers of crime fighting? And don't you try to talk me out of it; I've made up my mind."

Robin's eyes widened slightly, and I gave him a smug smile, thinking that I had him convinced. He instantly recomposed himself, and continued to glare. "And do you have a name?" he asked. Not nicely, by the way.

"Batgirl, Boy Blunder. Pleased to meet you." I held out my hand in a playful manor, but he paid no mind to it. The paranoid little freak probably thought I was going to flip him and make an escape.

"Batgirl; _so _original. Please do tell me how you thought up a name like that," he said sarcastically.

"Like you're any better, birdy boy," I shot back. Man, Robin was a jerk.

"At least I didn't get my name from some psychotic man who dresses up as a giant bat, and goes around scaring children."

"Batman is _not _psychotic!" I said, and then I realized Robin would probably know the man better. "At least, I don't think. Is he?"

Robin stopped glaring, and gave me the most infuriating smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."

I was about to open my mouth to reply, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find the human bat himself glaring down at me. I didn't even try to run; I knew I couldn't outrun him. So instead, I smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh, hi, how's it goin'?"

He continued to glare at me. Finally he said, "Ms. Gordon, I doubt your father would approve of your nightly activities."

My eyes widened as I thought, of course. He skips trying to convince me, and goes right to blackmailing. How did he even know my identity? Wait a second; Robin must have realized it when his eyes widened, told Batman, and stalled me by being a jerk to wait until Batman got here. That little-"You saw what I did; I can help you! And don't try to convince me otherwise; I know you two need all the help you can get in Gotham."

It took about two more months of persisting and persisting that I will not bore you with, for Batman to finally accept me as a serious crime fighter. He put me on a team with other little side-kicks like Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. What irritated me the most was that Batman never told me Robin's or his secret I.D. The whole team told me that Robin and Batman were just more paranoid about the identities and to not take it personally, but I was their partner. They should trust me enough to tell me. But, I knew they wouldn't on their own, so I would just have to find out.

**I know it's short and I didn't write Dick's POV, but I just wanted to leave it like this for now. Next chapter will start out at Dick's POV.**

**I know Robin's a little OOC, but I already explained why he was being a little Dick (pun intended) to Batgirl in there. To keep her distracted! **

**Anyway, please REVIEW and give me your input, criticism, advice, prompts and ideas. And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think it's been ten days... I'm sorry, I usually update sooner than that! I was going to update a few days ago, but I just had my eighth grade graduation. So it was a little hectic… **

**mixxi: I'm making Babs a little OOC for the purpose of the story. But feel free to interpret it however you want! The flip is gradually starting after this chapter. **

**RJG Lover: I feel you. I'm glad my updates pick you up after a bad day! That really means a lot. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…but I'm updating now! **

**kekejo99: Thank you for your complement!**

**CaptainBeer: Like I said, this chapter marks the sport where things will gradually, slowly, start to flip.**

**lindz4567: But does that mean it's not good either…? I'm just kidding. Thanks for your feedback.**

**1rx4u (guest): She can sort of keep a secret, I just needed to do that for the plot…though I do think it would be stupid for them to divulge their identities to her too. I sort of give his POV, not really. Thanks for you feedback.**

**L (guest): Thank you! I'm glad you think my story's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.**

(Dick's POV)

As you may have guessed, I was quite surprised when I saw Barbara donning a cape and cowl going by the name of Batgirl. I was shocked to say the least. But…the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. She took self-defense classes at the insistence of her father, had competed in the national tournament of gymnastics, and he father was the Gotham Police Commissioner, so it would only be natural for her to feel defenseless and want to help. It took a while, but she finally convinced Batman to join the team.

I guess you could say I wasn't exactly thrilled that she wanted to take on the life of a teenage hero. She hadn't had the extensive training that Artemis or I had had in the past as the only humans on the team. Sure Zatanna, Rocket, and Wally were all human, but they all either had powers or alien equipment. My reluctance for her to join the team may have made me come off as rude or a bit of a grump. I didn't mind too much though; Robin and Dick Grayson were two completely different people in her world so they should act different. It helped me protect my secret identity. Though, I would be lying if I said that some part of me wanted her to figure out my secret I.D. Maybe not because I liked her a lot or anything, but because I just wanted someone to relate with for once. Someone I knew inside and outside of the team.

Sophomore year was slowly coming to an end and I was more than ready for it to be over. I thought that maybe next year the rumor of my circus origins would become just that; a rumor that no one believed. The only actual friend I had at school was Artemis. Artemis…I wished I could tell her my secret I.D. Maybe even more so than I wished I could tell Barbara. I couldn't outright tell her, but if she guessed, I couldn't get into _that _much trouble now, could I? Maybe Artemis and Barbara could just figure it out on their own. I don't think Artemis would be _too _shocked, but I definitely thought Barbara would be close to fainting.

I came up with trying to make Artemis figure it out first. She knew Robin, so it would be easier than making her know it was me. I decided I start out with occasionally putting on sunglasses when the sun was too bright, and using my awesome language around her; you know, saying aster, whelmed, traught. That sort of thing. I couldn't fail; it was a foolproof plan. Artemis would have to be downright stupid not to know it was me.

It was a particular sunny day when I saw Artemis waving goodbye to Barbara in the court yard. Barbara and Artemis both knew each other's secret identities, so after Barbara joined the team they became pretty close friends both in the team and off. I approached Artemis wearing my Robin sunglasses and greeting her with, "It's quite the sunny day for Gotham, don't you think?"

As she glanced at me, her eyes widened just a fraction of an inch and she stuttered, "Uh, um yeah, I-I guess you're right."

My guess is she thought I looked remarkably like Robin, but I could tell she still had her doubts. After all, the slicked back hair makes all the difference. "What's the matter Artemis? The hot weather isn't keeping you _whelmed_? You better stay _traught _then, so I don't have to add the _dis._ Man, I am _so _not feeling the _aster _today, are you?"

Artemis's mouth dropped open and her eyes practically popped out of her skull. "You-I-you're-but-how-Batman-" Artemis's mouth closed as her eyes narrowed and she said, "You little troll! You fooled me all along! All this time, you must have been laughing at me! Does this mean that Batman is…" she trailed of as her eyes widened once more. "Oh my god…"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I then got serious and said, "You can't tell _anyone. _And I mean _no one. _You're just too darn smart for me, Artemis. I would have _ever _guessed you would be able to figure out my secret." I winked at her and smiled.

She smiled at me, knowing she wasn't supposed to know my secret. "Don't worry; your secret's safe with me. So, does Barbara know?" Artemis gave me a smirk, and I turned red. My infatuation with Barbara wasn't exactly a secret. Artemis was probably the only one who knew that I wasn't obsessed with Barbara. Sure I liked her a lot, but I wasn't _obsessed _or anything despite what most people seemed to think.

"Of course not. Do you think she was acting when she told you and the team she truly didn't know my I.D?"

Artemis shrugged and said, "She just works with you, and knows you outside of the team. I just thought-"

"No. You know him; the big bad bat won't allow it. We probably shouldn't talk about this anymore in public."

"Okay, but I just have _one _more question for you."

"Alright; shoot."

"Why do you act so rude to Batgirl when you're, well, you know."

I thought over my words carefully and finally decided on, "Part of it is to protect my I.D, and the other part is that I just don't like the idea of her crime fighting. I know her father is completely 100% against the idea of her doing it, so I can't help but think that all of this is just one huge rebellious act against her father, you know? That her willingness to be a police woman or a hero would have been all just a phase if her old man was more open minded."

Artemis nodded and said, "I get what you're saying, I really do. But you and I both know that although maybe what you said contributed to Barbara's drive to become a crime fighter, she still has a natural drive to do what she wants to do, and she would have ended up right where she is now no matter what happened. Okay, I have to get to class now. I'll see you at out "cooking club"?"

I gave her my usual smirk and said, "I'll be there."

**Ω**

(Barbara's POV)

When I was first put on the team, it quickly became the thing I frequently looked forward to all the time. I could make friends and do crime fighting. It was a win-win! By the time I was put on the team the members were Garth aka Tempest, Tula aka Aquagirl, Kaldur'aum aka Aqualad, Kid Flash aka Wally West, Rocket aka Raquel Ervin, Zatanna aka Zatanna Zatara, Artemis aka, uh, Artemis Crock, Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz, Superboy aka Conner Kent, and Robin aka UNKNOWN. That was the thing that bugged me most; I didn't know Robin's secret identity.

I won't bore you with ranting on about how much that bugs the crap out of me, so instead I'll say that my two best friends on the team were Zatanna and Artemis. I liked them; they were sarcastic, funny, and witty; my kind of people. Don't get me wrong, I liked everyone on the team and they all liked me. Except for Robin. I didn't know what his problem was. Every time I would walk near him, he would get this scowl on his face; every time I tried to strike up a friendly conversation, he would ask me why I was talking to him. I asked Wally, his best friend, why he acted like that, but he just shrugged and said, "Beats me. Robin's usually the friendly type of person; maybe he just doesn't like you." That had to be why. Why else would he treat me with such rudeness?

After school I zetaed to Mount Justice just to find everyone else already there. "Hey Barbara," said Artemis.

I smiled in greeting to her and said, "Hey Artemis. Have you guys been here long?"

"Nope; got here a few minutes ago about the same time as Robin and Wally."

"Oh, good. Do we have a mission today?"

"You're Batman's protégé; shouldn't you know?" asked Conner not exactly rudely, but said with curiosity.

"I guess, but Batman doesn't tell me a lot of things." I couldn't help my voice become sour at the end.

"He usually tells Robin if there will be a mission or not," said Conner.

"Well, he didn't tell me," I said tightly.

"There'll be a mission today," said Robin. He was sitting on a chair by the counter, watching Wally eat yet another one of M'gann's cookies. "Dude; I know you eat a lot, but I also know that you have the same sugar tolerance as a regular human."

Wally swallowed and said, "You're comparing my sugar tolerance to yours, and I know for a fact you don't have one. You only have one starburst, and you either have a sugar high, or barf."

"Which is why I don't eat sugar, which is why I'm thinner than you. I would say you're going to become fat, but I know you aren't, so I won't say it. But you aren't going to be the thinnest pig in the pen."

Wally raised an eyebrow at Robin and said, "Dude, no offence or anything, you can have dangerous eating habits. A few times you only ate an apple for three days. Now, I know I'm not one to judge how people eat, but that can't be healthy."

"Is that true?" said Tula. "Wally is right; that is not healthy."

"Moving on now," said Robin.

As if on cue Batman said over the loud speaker, "Team; report to mission briefing room in five."

"Alright, we better suit up," said Zatanna. Everyone agreed and left to get changed.

Within five minutes, everyone was in the mission briefing room and Batman was, well, briefing us about our mission.

"I have reason to believe that there is going to be an illegal drug exchange between several well-known and not so well-known gangs in Bludhaven. Your job is to stop the exchange and get the merchandise. Robin, Artemis, Aqualad, and Batgirl will go. It won't be a very big mission, and stealth is required. You deport in ten."

I figured it was going to be a simple and probably boring mission, but at least I was _on _the mission. On the ride over there in the bio ship (Artemis was driving), Aqualad asked, "Robin, what do you know about Bludhaven?"

"Uh," Robin checked something on his wrist computer before answering, "As far as crime rates go, it's as bad as, maybe even worse than, Gotham. It doesn't have as many crazies, though."

When we arrived, Aqualad split us up. He was to go with Artemis, distract the gang members and make sure an all-out gang war was avoided, while I went with Robin to get past security and steal the drugs.

However, something Aqualad didn't anticipate were over twenty thugs guarding the goods. Sure they were common thugs, who were about as harmful as a bee to us trained crime fighters, but in a swarm, bees can sting! When we were fighting, a thug grabbed for Robin's mask. Robin was preoccupied with a few different things, so he couldn't exactly guard the attack and his mask was ripped off. Luckily, Robin knocked all of them out before anyone could see. I just happened to knock my guys out at the same time. I looked at Robin to tell him we better hurry when I saw it. I saw his crystal blue eyes that looked of so familiar. My mouth dropped open when I realized who exactly the boy wonder was. "Richard Grayson," I said. It was so much of a shock, and he was the person I had least expected out of anyone, that I did the unthinkable. I actually fainted.

The next time I woke up, I was in the cave infirmary. I heard this fuzzy voice saying, "I didn't really see what happened; all of a sudden I turned around to see this thug behind Batgirl knock her out. I tried to shout a warning, but it was too late." I opened my blurry eyes to see Robin talking to Batman, Aqualad and Artemis.

"Batgirl is awake," said Kaldur.

"Hey Batgirl, how are you feeling?" asked Artemis.

I clutched my head and said, "I got a little head ache, but other than that I'm fine. How did the mission go?"

"The mission was a success, despite your black out. Robin took you to the bio ship and went back to steal the drugs, and erase all evidence of you two being there. Artemis and I averted a brawl for the time being between the gangs as well."

"We better let her sleep," said Artemis.

Batman, Kaldur, and Artemis walked out of the room. Robin was about to too, but I stopped him by saying, "I know what I saw, and I know who you are."

Robin tensed, and turned back to me. "My guess is you can figure out who Batman is from there?"

I nodded, knowing he was talking about Bruce Wayne, but I had already fainted; I had no room to be shocked or surprised anymore.

"You can't tell anyone," said Robin. "I mean it. You don't know how important our secret I.D's are."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't worry; your secret's safe with me. I _promise _I won't tell a soul."

Robin hesitated, before he smiled and said, "Good. But remember; I'm trusting you."

After they were _sure _I was alright, I got to go home. I snuck in the back window of my house like I always did. I took off my suit put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. Today had particularly exhausted me for obvious reasons.

As I lied in bed, I couldn't help but think about the incredibly discover that Dick Grayson was Robin. He was always so weird at school and was practically in love with me. That's how I always thought he was for five years. But when he was Robin, he acted like he couldn't stand me. Not to mention, Dick Grayson was the person I would least expect to be Robin. Heck, I would have been less surprised to find out that Robin was really a girl. But this whole experience made me realize that I didn't know Robin or Dick Grayson in the least.

**There you go! Another chapter update, yay for me! I think this is the longest chapter so far. I could be wrong, though. I sometimes am. Thank you all for reading, and PLEASE review! Remember; your thoughts, input, advise, criticism, prompts, ideas and just what you thought of this chapter are all very welcome! And please by all means…**

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter update! Yay for me! SO, I want to say that Barbara is handling it the wrong way you have to admit that Dick is being a little stalkerish. He is sometimes just playing weird to Barbara. So yeah she's being a kind of jerk to him, but he's not exactly a saint either. On with the chapter! **

**Rosekittylol: I agree with you, though I'm the one who controlled her actions…**

**randomkitty101: I love Robin and Artemis bonding. Thanks!**

**RJG Lover: Eh, I wanted her to find out before the flip started, and that was the best time….**

**mixxi: Babs was a little prejudice, I'll admit…**

**Remmy18: Not exactly what I had planned. I don't plan of him and Zatanna having a relationship. To be honest, it never crossed my mind. But you'll see what happens.**

**lindz4567: Eh, it's fine. I love all reviews and appreciate them. **

**Masqueraded Angle: Well, here you go! **

**jdcocoagirl: Truthfully, it wasn't ****_that _****big, but things will definitely start to heat up soon. **

**Thanks you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own Macy though. No, not the store the character. **

(Barbara's POV)

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy summer vacation. It was the perfect summer; hanging out with Macy and my other friends, more missions because of more time, and I could stay out as late as I wanted after patrols because of no school tomorrow. So you could say I was a little disappointed when I was back in school at the start of junior year.

There I was, just dropped off by my mom, standing at the front of Gotham Academy with my uptight uniform.

"Hey, Barbara!" I turned to see Bette and Artemis walking towards me.

"Hey, guys! So, how was your summer break?" I asked.

"Same old same old," Bette waved me off.

Artemis shrugged and said, "Actually pretty good. I got to spend some quality time with my boyfriend."

Bette gave Artemis a devilish smirk and said, "Quality time, huh? I think we all know what _that _means."

Artemis blushed profoundly and said, "_Not _what I meant, but I guess you could say that…"

"Well, I gotta go and find Macy…I'll see you guys later!" I quickly excused myself, not wanting to hear the in-depth details that Bette was going to demand. I searched the school for a few more minutes for my best friend. Seriously, where was that girl?

I wasn't looking where I was going, so as a result, I ran into someone's back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" my mouth hung opened as I realized exactly who it was I ran into. Let me just say that puberty had hit Mr. Grayson _hard _over the summer. Gone was the boy who was about three inches shorter than me who didn't show any muscles unless you've seen him in his Robin suit, replaced by a hot teenage boy about two inches taller than me and abs to _spare. _

Like always, he gave me his well-meaning smile and said, "Hey, Barbara! I haven't seen you over summer because, sorry, you probably already know that Alfred already took me to London with him. Anyway, how was your summer?"

I was still in complete and utter shock. What had happened to him? Had his _voice _lowered? He no longer looked like he had a bobble head, and his ears weren't big on him anymore. "Well, it was good. You missed a lot of good missions, though. I better go and find Macy."

I hurried away from him with my cheeks in fire. Despite Dick's stalking of me and my hatred for him, he had always been rather good looking even though he had always been somewhat of a pretty boy. Okay, a huge pretty boy. I swear, sometimes he looked almost like a girl! But I had never found him _attractive…_at least to me.

"Barbara! Get your butt over here!"

I turned to see Marcy waving me over excitedly. "Hey, Macy!" I didn't have a big reunion because I had seen her over the summer.

"Have you _seen _Grayson?!" She squealed.

_Great. _I really didn't need this… "Yeah, what about him?"

Macy's eyes shot up to her hairline. "What _about _him? Barb, he's a total hunk! Summer has been kind to Mr. Grayson."

"I have seen Dick, but I don't know what you're talking about. He's still the same no matter what he looks like," I said stiffly. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go to class. I don't want to be late for my first day of junior year."

Macy roller her eye and said, "Yeah, yeah, sure. See you at lunch?"

"See you then," I said and walked to first period. First period was English with Mrs. Caraway. I walked into her class and, low and behold, the only open seat was right in front of Dick Grayson. Lucky me.

"Barbara, perfect timing as usual. You're almost late. Please take a seat," she said.

I gave her a tight smile and nod before I sat down. Dick gave me a little too-eager smile and wave. Yep, he was the same as ever no matter what he looked like. All throughout the period he was passing notes to me underneath the desk. I was really trying to ignore him, but how could I ignore the ever-growing pile of scrap paper underneath my chair. Eventually I just turned around and said, "Knock it off!"

He raised his eyebrows at me like he didn't know what I was talking about and I heard Mrs. Caraway say, "Miss Gordon is there a problem?"

My face turned beat red as I said, "No, no problem."

"Then please stop conversing with Mr. Grayson. I know how hormonal teenagers are, but please leave that for _after _school."

My face turned ever redder after that comment, and there were a few snickers in the class. I did _not _like Dick. He was still annoying as ever. I did not, would not, and never will.

**Ω**

(Dick's POV)

Summer vacation was pretty cool for me, I guess. I really liked London, of course. I had been there before in the circus many years ago, but I had never come on a casual visit. Alfred always came here at least once a year. Bruce was very generous with Alfred's vacation time; he was family after all. But Alfred almost always chose to stay at the manor, saying that we need him more than his blood relatives.

This time, Alfred wanted to take me to meet his daughter and her family. Apparently, before he first came to America and became the Wayne family butler, he had a failed marriage in London and his daughter, Emily was the result. He then came to America at the insistence of some old friends (the Wayne's). His daughter lived with her mother, and Alfred visited often up until Bruce's parents died. He was left the legal guardian of the young child, and said Bruce needed a constant figure in his life.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior," said Alfred as we were walking up to Emily's house. "These are people here I hold very dear to me, and I would appreciate it if they liked you."

Don't worry Alfred; I know how to behave," I said.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and said, "Not in proper British adequate, you don't."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I've been to Great Britain before, you know."

"And when was that, Master Richard?"

"Eight years ago, but that's beside the point."

"Uh-huh," he said skeptically.

We climbed the steps to the front door, and Alfred knocked on the doors with the big brass knocker. A woman with blonde hair swept in a low pony-tail and bright blue eyes opened the door. She gave Alfred a big smile and said, "Dad, it's so good to see you!"

She hugged the old man as Alfred laughed and said, "Emily, it's a pleasure as always."

She pulled away and looked at me. "And who's this, I might ask."

"Ah, this is Master Bruce's ward I have told you about, Richard Grayson," said Alfred gesturing to me. "Richard, this is Emily, my daughter."

I held out a hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rutter. Alfred has told me quite a bit about you. He speaks of you fondly."

Emily smiled and said, "I've wanted to meet the boy who's made such a difference in this old man's life."

Alfred introduced me to his son-in-law, James Rutter after that. James was a nice enough man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Next I met Julia Rutter, Alfred's granddaughter. She was a year older than me with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a very polite and beautiful girl. If the situation was different, I might have even developed a crush.

"So, Richard what do you like to do in your spare time?" Julia asked me over dinner.

"Well, I mostly do school extracurricular activities," I said.

"That's nice but what do you do for fun? You know, just for you?" she asked.

"Julia," Emily scowled.

"It's alright. In my spare time, I do acrobatics," I said.

Julia's face lit up a bit as she said, "Really? I've never met an acrobat. Is it fun?"

I gave her a smile and said, "Yes, it really is." I had a feeling I was going to like Julia.

I was right. She was a very fun loving and smart girl. She cared about her family, and was independent of the media.

One day, we were just taking a stroll through a park together, and I happened to mention that I'd been to London before.

"When?" she asked.

"Well, about eight years ago."

She raised an eyebrow, and I swore at that moment she looked just like her grandfather. "Well, what were you doing?"

I figured that maybe Alfred had told them about my circus past so I said, "I used to travel around a lot."

Apparently I was right because she god quiet and didn't say anything else. She knew about my tragic circus past, and I was glad she didn't bring it up.

"Have you ever met Bruce?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

She nodded and said, "When I was little. I remember he was very kind; much different than how the media portrays him."

I laughed and said, "Of course. He _was _raised by Alfred, you know. Your grandfather."

She laughed with me and said, "I like you, Richard. It's too bad we don't see each other more often."

I returned the smile. Alfred and I still had a month left in London, but I would miss Julia. She was a sweet girl and a good friend. "I agree."

She stared at me for a moment more before she leaned in and asked, "Is this okay?" I nodded in reply as she leaned in further and brushed her lips against mine. She gained more confidence and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

The rest of the summer in London was amazing. I spent most of my time with Julia, and I guess she sort of became my first girlfriend. I'll admit; when Alfred explained that he wanted to take me to London with him to meet his family, this was the last thing I was expecting.

I was sad to leave London and Julia with it, but I wasn't devastated. After all, we both knew I had to leave soon and it wouldn't last long. Still, it hurt as much as any other break-up would. When I got back to school for the first time and saw Barbara, I was surprised at the first thing I thought when I saw her. She looked kind of like Julia.

**I'm sorry if I got anything wrong with the whole London thing. I tried not to go too into detail with that because I've never been. I have been to Scotland for the national 2012 youth festival, but I don't think Scotland is quite the same…anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. The flip in coming soon, but if you realized, Dick isn't quite over Barbara. He still likes her. Please REVIEW and tell me any thoughts, any whatsoever, you had on this chapter. Criticism and advice are very welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My longest chapter yet for this story! Okay, since it's late and I'm tired, I won't ramble.**

**lindz4567: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**randomkitty101: Thanks! Personally, I think this one is better.**

**kekejo99: You actually took its temperature? (I'm just being sarcastic)**

**CaptainBeer: That's why she's acting like that. **

**RJG Lover: I was originally going to make it his niece because that would be more realistic, but I liked the daughter better. This is sort of the flip…**

**Remmy18: I absolutely loved to book Flipped! You'll see that I got the big flip from the book.**

**cloud 9123: Thank you! There aren't many Dick/Babs stories out there, but that's still a huge compliment. This is honestly just a question; when you say action, do you mean like drama to get the story moving forward or actual action like missions and fighting? If it's the later, I'm just really bad at writing fight scenes, but in the future I'll try to include more of them. After all, it is Young Justice Fanfiction.**

**1rx4u (guest): Psh, mind reader. Are you Martian or something!? Jeez, stop guessing my brilliant ideas…though, it's a no-go for the whole dating Macy thing. You'll see later in this chapter why.**

**Guest (guest): For purpose of the plot, that won't actually happen until later. It's kind of the point…they never talked, so they don't really know each other, which makes the plot able to happen. But they will later. But, thanks and I hope you like this chapter! And don't worry; they will talk.**

**I'd like to give a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed! You don't know how much you mean to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

(Barbara's POV)

"Mom! Can I'm going to go to Artemis's house after school tomorrow, okay?" That was always my excuse for when I had to go to a team mission or was going to the cave.

"Does your father know?" Mom would ask.

I would always nod and say, "Yeah, he said it was okay."

"You and Artemis have become pretty close friends, haven't you?"

My Mom and I were in the kitchen making brownies. I shrugged and said, "We just have a lot of things in common, that's all."

Mom nodded and said, "Barbara, can you stir this while I preheat the oven?"

"Sure." I grabbed the brownie mixture and began to stir slowly, wrapped up in my own thoughts. During the mission the next day, I would see Robin for the first time in months. Sure I'd already seen Dick, but he always made himself and Robin different in an indescribable way. It was like he was the same person, yet someone else entirely at the same time. It was confusing, and I was positive it couldn't be healthy for one's peace of mind. I wondered if he thought of himself as two different people ever. It wasn't unlikely, but-

"Barb, your spilling the mixture." I snapped out of my thoughts to see my mom pointing to the brownie mixture I was stirring to see that I had unconsciously spilled half of its contents on the floor.

"Uh, sorry Mom; I'm a little distracted," I said cleaning up the spilled contents.

"Uh-huh," said Mom with a raised eyebrow. "Barbara, is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No," I said all too quickly.

Mom sighed and said, "Barbara, honey, you know you can tell me anything."

I didn't say anything for a while, mulling over what I was going to say next. Finally I agreed on, "Mom, how do you know that you like a boy?"

Mom smiled and said, "Well it's different for everyone I guess. With some people they get really defensive, other's flirt unconsciously and want to be around the person they like, and," My Mom gave me a side glance before saying, "some girls are in complete and utter denial. They are so positive that they don't like the boy that they act as if they can't stand him and even believe it themselves. Remind you of anyone you know?"

Now that I look back in it, I was so stupid. Some detective I was. "Yeah, I do. I have two friends named Artemis and Wally who are-_were _exactly like that. They eventually got together after a few months they met."

Mom rolled her eyes and said, "That's nice. Good for them. I was talking about someone you've known for a little longer. Any idea who they are?"

I stared dumbfounded at my mom and said, "Not a clue."

Mom sighed and said, "Just put the brownies in the oven, Barbara."

The next day in the library, Macy asked me what was wrong with me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was all I said.

She kind of gave me this flat non-believing look and said, "Now that's just insulting. Thinking that I-who has been you best friend for _years- _can't tell when something's wrong with you. Come on Babs; tell me what's eating you!"

I sighed and thought over my words. "It's, well, Richard Grayson."

Macy raised her eyebrows and said, "Barbara, think this through! Richard Grayson! You hate him!"

"That's the thing; I don't think I do."

Macy snorted and said, "Not tell me now that you have the hot's for the 'circus boy'." She said "circus boy" with figure quotes.

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "I wasn't kidding about that, you know!"

Macy's eyes got wide as she said, "You _weren't? _I always thought you were; it is pretty crazy to believe."

"Yeah, but it's got to be an awesome childhood."

"Well, that explains a _lot, _then."

Looked towards my best friend in confusion and said, "What do you mean?"

Macy rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Come on, do I have to spell it out? His family was circus freaks, right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"I believe the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my friend."

I couldn't believe it; I wanted to slap the smug grin off her face. He was calling Grayson and his whole family freaks of nature. Instead of doing that, all I did was smile and say, "Oh, right, of course."

"Besides, you know how much of a pretty boy Grayson is, which means his mom was a real looker. And _that _means she probably slept around to stay her keep in the circus. I wonder if Dick even knows who is Father is; the strongman, or the clown?" she laughed.

I couldn't believe I had never realized how much of a complete bitch Macy could be. I wanted to tell her off, tell her I'd never speak to her again. I fought crime on a daily basis; for goodness, I'd fought the Joker! So, why was I afraid to stand up to my "best friend"? All I knew was that I was the biggest cowered on the face of the planet.

The rest of the day went pretty accordingly, and strangely, I hadn't seen Dick once.

_Recognized Batgirl B-16_

I walked into the cave, but I didn't see anyone. I walked into the kitchen only to see M'gann and Conner there.

"Hi Barbara, no one's really here yet because the new school year's just started," said M'gann. She slapped her forehead and said, "Hello Megan, you know that; your school was the last one to start."

"Uh, yeah. I think the others should be here soon, though," I said.

"Everyone usually comes around four. Conner, can you help me? I'm going to make lemon bars for the team!"

Conner walked across the room and began doing whatever his Martian girlfriend asked of him.

_Recognized Artemis B-07 _

"Hey Artemis!" I said as the blonde archer walked into the room

"Hey Barbara. When'd you get here?" she asked.

"Uh, just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, good. I have something very important to tell you ask you; have you _seen _Boy Wonder recently?"

I narrowed my eyes, not liking where she was going with this. So Artemis has noticed that he'd grown over the summer as well. "Yes I've seen Robin. Why?"

Artemis gave me an incredulous look and said, "I know he's not your favorite person, but come on; even _you've _had got to noticed it. You're a detective!"

"Look, Artemis, I know-"

"You knew that Robin was on steroids?!"

Now that just shocked me into silence. Why the heck did she think Robin was on steroids? "What the heck are you talking about!?" I said.

"Babs, you're a sweet girl, but there's no way a person can go from, well what he looked like, to the god looks he has now! He got really buff, and grew like four inches in a short amount of time. What do you think, oh great detective?"

"Artemis, I've been to the manor for social events that my Dad has had to go to, and I've seen a picture of his cousin when he was Robin's age before he, well kicked the bucket and let me tell you; I never thought he and Robin looked alike because of how amazing hot the cousin was, but now they're _identical. _Except for the eyes, of course. We may not be 'buddy buddies' or anything, but if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he would never resort to drugs. He's an _acrobat. _Plus, he was with Agent A the _whole _summer."

Artemis thought for a moment before saying, "Wow, I guess he didn't use steroids...nothing gets past Agent A from what I've heard."

"What about Robin?" asked M'gann.

"You know, we haven't seen him this whole summer. I wonder where he is," said Conner.

"He should be here today I think," I said.

_Recognized Kid Flash B-03_

"Wally's here," I said.

"Yeah, I think we got that," said Artemis.

Wally rushed in the room and said, "Did I miss anything?"

Artemis shrugged and said, "M'gann's cooking something, and I thought Robin was on steroids. That's about it."

"What's she-wait a minute, Rob's on steroids!?" said Wally.

I sighed impatiently and said, "No he's not, Artemis just thought he was for reasons beyond me."

"Wait, Artemis, you though Robin was taking drugs?" said Conner.

"What?!" said M'gann.

Everyone in the room began to look at Artemis before she said, "He's _not _okay!? I just thought he was! Jeez."

After a minute of silence, Wally burst out laughing causing his girlfriend to glare at him. When he calmed down slightly he said between gasps of breath, "You-you thought-that Rob-was-on steroids?" he began to burst into a fit of giggle once more. Because Kid Flash was laughing, I couldn't help but start cracking up too.

"Stop laughing, idiots. _You _didn't see him yet!" said Artemis with an accusing figure pointing in Wally's direction.

Wally frowned and said, "I know! Gosh, I was almost _dying _of boredom here at the cave this summer! Why did he have to be in London the _whole _summer?! And sure he might have grown an inch or two, but Artemis, steroids-really?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Have you seen him since school got out?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then you shouldn't be talking," said Artemis.

"Why, what does he look like?" said M'gann.

"You'll see when he gets here," I said.

Pretty soon the rest of the team arrived, and the conversation just got boring. Tula and Garth acting like a total couple right in front of Kaldur, Garfield eventually entered the room and started helping M'gann bake, Karen eventually came and I had a conversation with her, Rocket and Zatanna about what they think our mission will be, all the while Wally and Artemis were acting like an old married couple. I couldn't help but start to wonder when Robin would get there, but then kept reminding myself that I didn't care because he was an absolute pain, right?

_Recognized Batman 02_

Over the intercom I heard Batman say, "Team, report to mission briefing in 5."

I frowned slightly; Robin was always here before Batman.

When we were all in the mission briefing room Wally looked around and said, "I thought Robin was going to be here?"

Batman ignored him and started typing on the computer.

_Recognized Robin, B-13_

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion; that wasn't Robin's designation number. A boy who was clearly not Dick walked in the room wearing an outfit almost identical to the original Robin design. I knew who it was immediately; Jason Todd the 12-year-old orphan the Bruce Wayne recently made his ward. He had been Bruce's ward for about a year, but I was unaware that he was being trained to fight crime. What happened to Dick? Why wasn't he here?

"This is Robin, my most recent protégé; he will go with you on this next mission," said Batman.

"Uh, what about the old Robin? What happened to him?" asked Zatanna.

"He has decided to pass on the Robin mantel to someone younger who better fits the criteria. It's unknown the next time he will be joining you on a mission," said Batman.

This was going to be an interesting mission.

**Ω**

I had it planned out for a while, so it was no surprise when I came to Bruce telling him I wanted to give Jason the Robin mantel and for him to join the team. It was right before I left for London and Bruce had already been training him for some time.

I felt I was outgrowing the Robin role, and it needed to go to a person who better fit the role. As much as I hated to admit it, I had all but outgrown the role. Robin was a way to honor my parents; to remind me every time I put on the suit why I did it in the first place. But…it didn't feel right anymore. I figured, all children move on in their lives. They eventually move out, go to college, and do bigger and better things. If you think I'm saying that I'm doing bigger and better things than remembering my parents, you're dead wrong. It's because of my family that I feel the need to take on another role in my life. It's every parent's biggest dream and fear to see their child move on, and I want my family dead or not, and Bruce, to experience my growing. I need to have at least one normal thing in my life, and this change I'm forcing on myself is going to be that normal thing. Also, Jason was practically begging for the hero life and Batman feared that if Jason wasn't going to become a hero, he'd become a villain.

I guess you could say after I watched Jason go off to his first mission, I felt a surge of pride for the boy I had come to think of as a younger brother, and the distinct feeling of loss.

Without Robin, who was I? I had always been Robin since the day I was born; it's the name that my mother gave me, the identity I had in the circus. And as a hero, my personality as Robin was closer to whom I truly was than what "Richard Grayson" had become. When I was in the circus, they had been one in the same. When I was taken in by Bruce, I had split the two personalities on my childhood onto two different identities. Now that Robin was gone…who was I anyways?

Would they become one in the same again? No; without even trying it, I knew I could never give up being a hero. I would create a new identity for myself. Though who they would be, I didn't know.

I was mulling all of this over as I happened to overhear a conversation in the library.

I heard the distinct voice of Macy saying, "Barbara, think this through! Richard Grayson! You hate him!"

I stopped and listened, curious as to what they were talking about.

"That's the thing; I don't think I do," said a new voice I immediately recognized as Barbara.

I smiled to myself; was this real? Was _the _Barbara Gordon finally admitting she could actually tolerate me?

I heard a snort and Macy continued with, "Not tell me now that you have the hot's for the 'circus boy'."

I mentally sighed. Some people wouldn't just let that go.

"I wasn't kidding about that, you know!"

My mouth slightly parted as my eyes seem to fix on no certain point. It had been…Barbara? The first person that actually smiled at since the death of my parents? No, it couldn't be! There had to be some sort of mistake.

Macy interrupted my thoughts when she said, "You weren't? I always thought you were; it is pretty crazy to believe."

"Yeah, but it's got to be an awesome childhood." A few brownie points for her; it really was.

"Well, that explains a lot, then." Where was the little she-devil getting at now?

Apparently Barbara had the same thoughts because she said, "What do you mean?"

It sounded as if Macy was rolling her eyes when she said, "Come on, do I have to spell it out? His family was circus freaks, right?" Status is the eye of the beholder, hag.

Looks like Barbara still didn't get where she was leading up to because she said, "Yeah," slowly and drawn out like she didn't quite understand something.

"I believe the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my friend." I could practically feel her smirking. That little _prissy, hag, bitch, _and most of all _slut. _She had no right to judge; no right at all.

"Oh, right, of course." Wait; was that really _Barbara _saying that? I always knew I wasn't her _favorite _person, but I never thought that she was spiteful or anything. How-how could she just so that? I always knew that Macy was a bit of a wrench, but I never thought Barbara was like her. I guess I was wrong.

Macy shocked me out of my thoughts by saying, "Besides, you know how much of a pretty boy Grayson is, which means his mom was a real looker. And that means she probably slept around to stay her keep in the circus. I wonder if Dick even knows who is Father is; the strongman, or the clown?" After that, she had the audacity to laugh.

That just got me angry. No one, _no one _put down my family; _especially _my mother. I didn't care who they were or where they came from. They didn't know my mother; they didn't have the right to say anything! I had to physically restrain myself not to walk to the other side of the bookshelves and pound the snot of off her.

I listened to see if Barbara would say anything, anything at all, but the two girls' conversation ended after that. If they were both so casual after saying such horrible things, how much did they say things like this? Not only about me, but about everyone else?

Even though Macy's the one that said all the cruel things, what Barbara did was worse. She stood by and laughed right along, agreeing with everything.

Lately I'd been thinking about something Alfred had told me; the picture's only as great as the sum of its parts. It may look more, but if you look closer, could be less and visa-versa. After knowing Barbara for so long, I so desperately wanted to think that she was more. After that conversation I overheard, I was more and more sure that she was less.

At least one thing in my life was crystal clear; I was 100% sure that I was over Barbara Gordon and I would prove it.

**I forgot what I was going to say, but I do remember this because it's what I always say! Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! Advice and criticism are all very welcome. **

**PLEASE READ POKEMON LOVERS!**

**I have a friend new to fanfiction, and they have a story under the Pokémon under games named saved by an angle. She's a talented writer if I do say so myself, and she's really unsure if anyone will ever read her story. She also loves writing, and needs a confidence boost… So if you like Pokémon, please check out the story called Saved by an Angel by FemiCanada. Feel free to check it out! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I ****_think _****that this is the longest chapter, but I'm still not sure. Here we go…**

**Masqueraded Angel: Truthfully, Jason's not my favorite Robin, but I still like him well enough so I added more of him in this chapter for you. I'm sorry if he's OOC, but I tried my best to not make him like Tim or Damian. **

**lidz4567: Yes and yes to both of your questions. And it's okay to ask two questions at once.**

**kekejo99: Why, thank you; thank you very much.**

**kiatwinklestar: I'm glad you like it. I'm not going exactly by the book, but there are a few key points that I took from the book. Flipped is a very sweet story. **

**RJG Lover: I thought of that line for someone to say about his family a long time ago, and have been ****_so _****anxious to put in one of my stories. And be patient; like Holly said on the Lovely Bones, everyone gets what's coming to them. And thank you so much! **

**CaptainBeer: Thank you, again, thank you.**

**mixxi: It would have, and I thought about Batman firing him; ****_but, _****it would have created something else entirely that would completely change the story line, so I decided against it. But I am planning some Dick/Bruce angst, as this chapter foreshadows. **

**1rx4u: I am seriously starting to believe you have a superpower for seeing what I am going to do…though I guess you are just that good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Now on with the story! **

(Dick's POV)

"You're Dick Grayson, right? The ward of Bruce Wayne?"

If there was one thing I learned since being taken in by Bruce, it was how to charm women. Seriously, how could I not? "Yes, and you are?" I said, with a kiss to her hand.

I was at another one of Bruce's most boring galas. Though from the beautiful Italian blonde I had just met, I thought that maybe this event wouldn't be as boring as all the rest.

She giggled and said, "I'm Elaine Rossellini. I believe my father is an associate with Mr. Wayne?"

I nodded and said, "Aw yes, Mr. Rossellini. I have heard him briefly mentioned in the past, but please forgive me; Bruce has many associates and colleagues. Are you enjoying yourself here at the gala?"

She gave me a knowing smile and said, "I think we both know how dull these things really are. How many of these do you have to go to?"

I simply shrugged. "About three a month. Though when someone like you attends, things aren't so dull anymore."

She laughed again and said, "How old are you?"

"I'm a junior will be senior next year."

She shook her head with a smile and said, "Sorry, I'm a senior and no the cougar type. But, since you're so darn good looking, I guess there could be exceptions made."

"Would you like to walk into the gardens with me?" I asked.

Elaine took my arm and said, "Naturally."

We walked out into the fresh night time air and began to stroll through the beautiful rose bushes, courtesy of Alfred.

"Wow…it's so beautiful out here under the moonlight," she said.

"Mrs. Wayne originally planted these all herself," I said.

Elaine raised an eyebrow at me and said, "All herself? That woman must have had a lot of free time on her hands."

"From what Alfred has told me, she was just very passionate about nature."

She looked at me and smiled. She put a hand on the side of my face and whispered in my ear, "It's a very romantic place as well." She leaned closer and proceeded to kiss me on my lips.

Oh yeah; definitely over Barbara.

Days turned to weeks, and although I was still training as hard as ever, I still didn't have a new identity for myself. One night when I was stilling on the rooftops of one of the skyscrapers in Gotham city, I felt a familiar presence touch down behind me.

"Hey Clark; what are you doing in Gotham?" I asked without turning around.

The big blue Boy Scout sat down beside me and said, "It has come to my knowledge that you are no longer Robin, the Boy Wonder."

I sighed and said, "Are we really going to talk about this _now_? Okay, I just thought I was outgrowing the role and Jason was more than ready to take it on. So, why are you here again?"

Clark looked at me and said, "Now what? Are you just giving up on the hero gig? You've been out of the field for two weeks now?"

"How do you know this? Bruce isn't the type to discuss things with you."

"Bruce didn't tell me; Conner just happened to mention it offhandedly that you haven't been around for a while and there was a new Robin. I will repeat myself; what are you going to do?"

I paused for a minute while thinking over my choice of words before I finally decided on, "Robin was my identity; it was a name my mother gave me. I'm going to get a new identity, but I just don't know what yet."

Clark put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I've known you since you were nine years old, and in those seven years I learned that you're a survivor. More than most of the league is, actually. I know you'll find a new name for yourself. On my planet, there were these legends of great heroes. My favorites were about the champions Nightwing and Flamebird. Truthfully, Nightwing has always reminded me a bit of you…if you still can't think of anything, keep him in mind. It would suit you well. Maybe one day I'll tell you the stories of Nightwing."

Nightwing…that was perfect. I smiled my thanks to the big man in blue and said, "Thank you. That-that's perfect. And, I'd love to hear the tales sometime."

Before Clark flew off he said, "I think you'll know new ones soon enough."

When I got back to the manor, the first thing I said to Alfred was, "Nightwing."

"Excuse me?" he said.

I sat down at the huge dining room table and said, "That's my new hero name! Clark gave it to me. It fits, don't you think?"

Alfred nodded and said, "Yes, very fitting. It seems to suit you quite nicely."

"Can you have a uniform ready in two weeks? I already have the designs in mind," I said. It was true; I had thought of the in my walk over to the manor.

Alfred smiled and got out a pen and paper. "Alright Master Richard, what exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

Within a week, Elaine and I were officially over. I quickly found out that she wasn't to my liking. She was great and all; smart, beautiful and funny, but I just didn't like her that way. Soon afterward, I met Alexis. She was Polynesian with dark hair, dark skin hazel eyes; a true exotic beauty in the flesh. We started dating, but I didn't know how long it would last. She didn't fit my criteria of girls I really liked either.

However, I forgot all of that when Alfred called me out of my room to tell me that my suit was ready. It was an all-black Kevlar suit with black boots that almost went up to the middle of my calves, a blue bird of the chest, and most importantly, _no cape. _There also wasn't a utility belt, but different compartments for my gadgets along the side of my legs. There was no cowl, but rather another domino mask that I was so fond of.

"Thanks Alfred; this is truly awesome," I said.

"You're very welcome, Master Richard. Well, are you just going to stare at it, or actually try it on?" said the British butler.

"Right; I'll go so that now." I grabbed the suit and dashed to the nearest bathroom to try it on. I walked out smiling as I said, "Fits like a glove. Thanks again Alfred, for everything."

At that moment, Jason walked in with his eyebrows raised. "Impressive, but I still think my remodel of your old Robin outfit is better; I'm just saying."

I glared at the younger boy and said, "If you dare disgrace the Robin name, my hard earned reputation, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again."

Jason waved an unimpressed hand at my threat and said, "Bruce already does that, what with this mansion, the batcave, all those late night patrols, the team stakeouts, etc. You, my awkward-I would say adopted brother, but that's right! You aren't adopted!-have an empty threat on your hands."

I gave his a malicious smile and said, "Which means that as soon as I turn eighteen, no one has any leverage over me, which means I can do whatever the heck I want to. So if I were you, I'd watch myself. Remember where I'm from."

"That didn't even make since!"

"It made perfect since to anyone who's able to comprehend my amazing intellect; so not you."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Whatever you want to think, Neanderthal."

"Well, would you look at the time; I have a team mission to suit up for," said Jason walking off.

"Didn't you see the new threads?" I called after the younger boy. "I'm going with you."

Jason spun around, but couldn't keep the eleven-year-old glee off his face. "Seriously?! Awe man, that is so awesome! I'll be ready in just a sec.!" Jason ran off to get into his Robin outfit.

I laughed and said, "No, I think he likes me more than he lets on."

"You do know that Master Jason looks up to you as a role model?" said Alfred more of a stamen than a question.

I shook my head and said, "Not hardly; it's Bruce he looks up to. You know that."

"Well yes, but you are more important to him than you think."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Tell Jason I'm not waiting for him anymore."

Jason ran up to me, still putting on his left shoe and hopping on his right, "I'm here! I'm here! _Now _you may proceed to the batcave and then to the mountain."

The two of up used the old grandfather clock to go to the batcave, and from there, we zetaed to Mount Justice. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't the slightest bit excited to do a mission with the team for the first time in months, and fight along-side Jason for the first time. I also would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt just a little bit that Bruce had adopted Jason as a son and not me. I didn't hold it against the little guy for a second, but I couldn't help but wonder why. It was even in the media; Dick Grayson, the ward, and Jason Todd, the adopted son. I shrugged it off, telling myself that I would never understand.

_Recognized Robin, B-13_

_ Recognized Nightwing B-01_

The two of us walked into the cave, while Jason dragged me into the entertainment room where everyone was. Sitting on the couch was Artemis and Wally, standing in the corner left of the room was Barbara, Raquel, Karen and Zatanna, and standing in the kitchen was Conner, M'gann, and Garfield.

Upon seeing Robin's arrival M'gann said, "Hi Robin; who's your friend?"

Robin crossed his arms and stared at M'gann wide-eyed. "You mean you don't recognize him?"

I laughed and said, "It has been a while since any of them have seen me."

At the sound of my voice M'gann smiled and said, "Rob-uh, what do we call you now?"

M'gann hugged me as I said, "Nightwing is my new persona."

By this point everyone was looking in my direction. I couldn't help but notice that Zatanna, Raquel, and Karen's mouths were all dropped while Artemis looked at them with a smug look on her face, and Barbara's eyes were averted from mine. That was strange; Barbara never treated me like that. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew I heard her in the library and was embarrassed. It didn't matter anyway; like I cared for her anymore.

"Whoa, uh, R-Nightwing, summer seemed to treat you well," said Zatanna.

"Good to see you too Zee."

Wally ran up next to me and said, "Dude! You're as tall as I am now! Not cool, man."

"Uh, sorry? What, no 'I'm happy to see you! How was your summer?' for your best bro?" I said.

"Yeah, but that all changed when you walked in here _the same height as me! _Now what am I going to use to make fun of you, huh?" he said.

I crossed my arms and said, "I don't know; I guess you'll just have to improvise." I noticed Barbara staring at me and said, "What?"

"Nothing; you just look like Jace," was all she said.

Jace; my deceased cousin. He was my age when he was murdered along with the rest of my family, except my Uncle, his father. However, Uncle Rick is forever crippled. "Oh, I didn't know you knew what Jace looked like," I said. I wasn't Barbara's biggest fan, but I wouldn't be rude to her; I was more professional than that.

She shrugged and said, "There are pictures at the manor."

"Team; report to mission briefing room." And there was the ever-present broody voice of Batman to break the awkward silence. For one, I was glad.

Jason grabbed my forearm and said, "Come on! This is Nightwing and Robin's first mission together!"

I laughed and said, "This is Nightwing's first mission at all. Well, my first mission as Nightwing."

Even though Jason was wearing his domino mask, I could still tell he was rolling his eyes. "Don't ruin the mood by being all technical on me. You _always _do that. Hey, do you think Batman know about you being Nightwing?"

We briefly shared a look before we both stated cracking up laughing. When Jason calmed down he said, "That was a stupid question, of _course _he knows."

* * *

"So, Dick, what do you want to do?"

Alexis and I were strolling through Gotham City Park on our seventh date. Alexis was pretty good so far, and had lasted a month; a lot longer than Elaine had. I realized I didn't give Elaine much of a chance, so I was taking a considerably different approach with Alexis.

"I thought I'd let _you _decide that," I said. If you want the truth, I just didn't want to think of something to do.

"How about we go back to your place? I mean, I've only been there a few times, and Alfred's a great chef," she suggested innocently.

Because she was also rich herself, I didn't have to worry about her being a gold digger. I hate to be pretentious, but I tended to stray away from the less wealthy girls because they usually just wanted me for my connections to money. Though, I said _usually._ I know a lot of girls aren't like that, so I don't limit myself by that rule. But, because I am Bruce Wayne's ward, I still have to be careful.

"Of course. Alfred always loves the extra company," I said.

We walked to the mansion and when we got there, I remember that Alfred was gone for the afternoon helping Bruce at Wayne industries. He only goes occasionally so I forgot about it. Jason was also gone at the mountain; he and Garfield had become pretty good friends so Jason was always at the mountain spending time with the green boy every chance he got.

I turned around and apologized to her that we had the mansion to ourselves, but apparently, she seemed happier at this piece of information.

"So no one else is here but us?" she said.

"Uh, yeah?"

She laughed and said, "You are so cute! Come on; let's go to your room."

I realized what she was insinuating, but I led her to my room anyway. When I closed the door, she pulled me onto my bed and gently kissed me, while I cupped her cheek and kissed her harder. Hey, no one was there, and Alexis was a very pretty girl; so, why not?

That afternoon, I lost my virginity.

**Ω**

(Barbara's POV)

The mission with Jason as Robin was a success as far as missions go. He could be kind of a brat, and had a tendency to ignore authority, but he knew when to get serious when he needed. The strange thing was that I couldn't help but notice that Dick would have done such a better job working with us than Jason did. Sure, the kid was a protégé and all that, but Dick was better. Why wasn't he there working with us? Why was Jason Robin? I knew he couldn't be hurt; I had seen him around at school. He was perfectly fine. Then again, I wouldn't really know because I never talked to him.

The first thing I noticed during the next few weeks of school was that Dick had quit his usual annoying antics. He wasn't ignoring me; he was just treating me like another classmate. It was weird considering he had been my personal stalker since the third grade.

He also got a new girlfriend. Her name was Elaine Rossellini. She didn't go to our school, but a fancy boarding school for girls in Gotham. They didn't see each other that much, so I guess that's why h broke it off so soon; only a week. I felt a weird sense of relief when he did; I can't really explain it. It was like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. Or tension that I didn't even notice until it was all gone. Whatever the cause, I was relived. That is, until he got another girlfriend the next day. Her name was Alexis Pangilenan; she was a Polynesian bombshell. The worst thing about it was that she was smart and _real. _She wasn't fake like all those other petty girls. It look me a lot of alone time spent in my room and a lot of pent up denial, but I finally realized my screwed up feelings; I was jealous of all of Dick's girlfriends.

It made absolutely no sense. I hated-_hate _him! Why would I be jealous over some petty want-to-be? Because they weren't petty, they weren't want-to-be's, and I developed a little crush on Dick Grayson. Though, why? What had changed this? Was it his take on puberty over the summer? No; I knew it had been building over some time. I didn't know exactly when it had started, but I knew it couldn't have been all that long ago. It was only just a short time ago that I had despised his very being.

When I heard the computer voice announce, _Recognized Nightwing, B-01,_ I wondered why a new teammate had Dick's identification number. I mentally face-palmed myself when I realized that "Nightwing" was probably his new persona. I was right; Jason pranced into the room dragging "Nightwing" behind me, and I think I speak for all females out there when I say this; I had never seen a more beautiful and hot guy in my entire life than I did at that very moment in time. Even M'gann who was practically infatuated with Conner had a light blush grace her cheeks. Of course she didn't know that was Dick or former Robin, though.

"Uh, who's that?" said Zatanna. Her mouth, along with Karen and Raquel's, were practically on the ground.

"That's the first Robin, but I guess he's now Nightwing," I said.

"What has Batman been giving that sweet boy over the summer!?" exclaimer Raquel.

"I do not know, but it worked," said Karen.

"Well, puberty was kind to him," said Zatanna softly. Zatanna and Dick had always playfully flirted with each other. Nothing ever happened and Zee swore that she didn't like him that way, but I could tell that she always had a crush on the Boy Wonder. A crush that just intensified 10 fold.

"What?" I realized I had been staring at Nightwing and I also realized that he looked a lot like the pictures of his cousin Jace that I had seen in the manor. A _lot _like him.

"Nothing; you just look like Jace," I said. Truthfully, didn't know why I was staring at him.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew what Jace looked like," was all he said. There was something off about the way he was acting. I had seen the way he acted when he was interacting with strangers he didn't quite like, and was a little insulted when I found that that was how he was treating me.

"There are pictures at the manor," I said. Our conversation ended there because Batman called us all into the debriefing room. I was partly relieved, and partly angry.

A month passed, and he was still with Alexis. That stupid Polynesian girl and her stupid pretty face. Well, hate to break it to you, but it was _me _he liked for all those years, and it was _me _that he was in love with! But was he still? He didn't talk to me like he used to and he was distancing himself more and more. Was it possible that he was finally over me?

God, I was such an idiot.

**AND, SCENE! Alright, there you have it! The official and 100% FLIP! And I think this is the longest chapter…that usually happened when I work on a chapter more than one hour. Alright, you guys know what to do; review, follow and favorite. Advice and criticism are both ****_very _****welcome and thanks for reading. Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CaptainBeer: Thank you! Yeah, I was anxious for the flip to happen for a while…**

**RJG Lover: They will be happy in the end, but everyone has to hit some bumps in the road**

**lindz4567: Here you go!**

**jdcocogirl: No, Babs won't be stalker. Sorry to disappoint.**

**kekejo99: Yeah, I kind of have something else planned out…but that's a good back up.**

**cloud 9123: Thank you! I strive to improve. I hope you like this chapter.**

**1xr4u (guest): You know, I really don't consider you a guess since you review under the same name so much…anyway, I am a strong believer that great minds do think alike as well. Though it's a good idea, for purpose of the story Dick will not find out that Barbara never wished she smiled at him. But that's beside the point; the point is I really appreciate your suggestions (even if I was already going to do them) and I also didn't want him to be a player because that doesn't really fit his personality in this fanfict…anyway, thanks again.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You all mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

(Dick's POV)

"So, do you want to go out sometime?"

I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise Zatanna's question. I had always thought Zatanna was beautiful, but I had never had a crush on her like I had a crush on Barbara. Nonetheless, I would be lying if I said I was never the least bit interested on her. On the plus side, I had just broken up with my fifth girlfriend. I know you're thinking; _he's such a player! One year, and flipping five girlfriends already? _I will inform you that I lasted about a month with each one, and I didn't just break up with any of them for the fun of it; I really thought that we didn't work together. End of story.

However, I have to admit Zatanna was different from all those other girls. She was a part of the team and, for lack of a better word, a rebel. She didn't care much for other's input, but did things anyway. It reminded me a little of myself. Besides Barbara, I can honestly say that she was one of the few girls that I had a lineament crush on for a while.

As a result, it didn't surprise me when I found myself answering her with a, "Yeah, I would love to."

Zatanna smiled at me and said, "Great. Though, if I find out that you have a girlfriend, I will be mad at you."

In response I laughed and said, "Don't worry. I'm single." As if on an afterthought I said, "For the moment."

Zatanna raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. "Is that so? In that case, I guess I am fortunate to get myself inside the agenda of someone as exclusive as the almighty Nightwing himself."

"Yeah, you kind of are. Though, Nightwing has never been on a date with a girl for that matter."

We both laughed for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. We were in the entertainments room, but were the only two in there at the moment. Everyone else had gone home after the mission, and Conner and M'gann were probably making out is a room. I really didn't care to go and try to find them; the last person who walked in on them had been Garfield. Poor Gar was scarred for life.

We both stopped laughing and a gentle silence settled, but it wasn't awkward. Zatanna looked down to the ground and furrowed her brow. She drew in a slow breath and said, "I, along with the rest of the team, have known you for some time now. I-well, you've just changed your whole identity on us without warning. You were always Robin to us smiling and happy. But now there's a new boy calling himself the Boy Wonder, and you've taken on a completely new mask who calls himself Nightwing. What I'm trying to get at here is that you changed what everyone on this team has known you as; I only think it's fair that you tell us who you really are."

I bit my lip, contemplating on an answer to that without offending her. I had always known that eventually someone would bring this up, much to my displeasure, and I have been absolutely dreading it. To make matters worse, it was Zatanna who brought it up. "Zee, I want to. I really do. And, I promise that one day I'll tell you who I am. But that just can't be today. It's not only Batman's orders; I guess I'm just a little insecure about the whole ordeal myself. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Zatanna sighed like she was expecting my answer, but immediately recovered with a smirk. She poked me in the chest and said, "That better be a good date, Boy Wonder, and I _might _just let it slide. What time?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that I was only temporarily saved. "How about Sunday at six? I'll meet you at the zeta tubes?"

"It's a deal. And, one more thing; you _better _not stand me up. Also, I don't like to be kept waiting." I gulped, but her threatening demeanor quickly dispersed with a bright smile. "I can't wait. See you then!" She ran out of the room and to her bedroom.

I shook my head with a slight smile on my lips. I had a feeling in the pit of my gut that the date with Zatanna was going to be an amazing one.

….

"Master Richard?"

I glanced at Alfred standing in the doorway of my room and said, "Yeah?" Alfred scowled at me.

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but in all my years I have never encountered the word, 'yeah' in a dictionary before."

I looked at Alfred with incredulous eyes. "Yes?" I corrected myself.

"Master Bruce wishes to speak to you."

I stood up off my bed and mumbled, "Nothing new then. Uh, thanks Alfred."

I walked pass the kind hearted butler and into Bruce's study and saw that he was sitting in his overlarge chair. It would make most men look rather small, but because of Bruce's tall and broad built, it complemented his stature. Unlike me, with my lean and shorter frame, who would look pretty small and swallowed in that chair.

Bruce didn't look up from his paperwork, but I knew he'd seen and heard me enter. He still failed to acknowledge me when I cleared my throat to get his attention. It was only when I said, "You wanted to talk to me," when Bruce decided to pay me any attention.

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you. Richard, please have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. I gave him a suspicious look, having the vague feeling of walking into the principal's office.

During that time in my life, my relationship with Bruce was becoming more and more strained. We started arguing on little things, and disagreeing at others, like missions. Jason was also picking up on this new found tension between Bruce and I. He was always stuck looking back and forth between us, and ended our arguments frequently with his endearing random phrases like, "Did you know that your ears produce more wax when you're afraid?"

As helpful as the little comments were, they didn't stop our bickering forever. Our most frequent argument almost always went like this, "Bruce, don't you think that it's about time that the team governs itself?"

Bruce would say, "I told you; the team operates for the covert missions that the league is unable to tent to themselves."

I would say, "I know, but wouldn't that just be the same thing if the team found its own missions?"

Bruce would retort with, "I said from the beginning that the team operates only on league terms."

It just goes on and on and _on. _Though I hate to admit it, I was always the one that started our arguments, so I was a little surprised when Bruce was the one to call me into his study. I honestly didn't have a clue what he wanted to talk to me about.

Despite this, I sat in the chair anyway and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It has come to my attention that your academic achievements are not at their best. Dick, you have a C in Language Arts. This would be more understandable if you were nine since you didn't know English as well as you do now, but now when you're in high school, a C is borderline unacceptable. Is there anything troubling you that I should know about?"

I wanted to face palm right then and there. I hated it when Bruce wanted to have these little heart-to-heart talks, because they were never heart-to-heart and always ended with him in the right. But to be honest, there was something troubling me a little; it was Barbara. I thought-no, _knew _I was over her, but every relationship I was in felt so wrong ended really before they began. I was almost lying through my teeth when I said, "Nothing really; just the usual stress of being a teenage vigilante. I promise I'll get my grade up. English has always been one of the subjects that didn't come as naturally as all the others. I think it has something to do with the butchering of the English language on my part. Seriously though; the English language makes no practical since! Even you have to admit that."

Bruce stared at me with a disbelieving expression. I could tell right off the bat that he wasn't buying any of my load of crap. But apparently he was letting it slide because he said, "It has also come to my attention that you have taken a far greater interest in women than you have in the past."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What makes you say that."

Bruce held up a Gotham Times newspaper that read in black and white, _Is the Prince of Gotham taking after his Playboy Father? _Bruce began to read from the article. "_Richard Grayson, orphan and ward of Bruce Wayne, has been spotted with at least four different girls in the past few months. This just begs the question of if will he take after his notorious legendary playboy of a role model?" _Bruce closed the paper and set it down and gave me a stern look. "Alfred has also informed me that you've been going on multiple dates for over four months. That, and Alfred says you've brought by at least one girlfriend to the manor. I'll ask you one more time; is there anything bothering you?"

Inside I was fuming, but on the outside all I did was shrug. "You know the tabloids, Bruce. They're hardly ever true. So what, I've been on a few dates here and there. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I've done anything serious."

"You lost your virginity."

I widened my eyes at that last statement. "_What? _Who-how-How do _you _know?!"

A look that was a cross between anger and disappointment crossed Bruce's face. "_You _just told me."

This time, I actually did do a face palm.

"How many times?" was all he said.

I was already in deep trouble, so I decided to answer truthfully. If I didn't then my punishment would be worse. "A few times."

"How many," he repeated.

I released a frustrated sigh and said the ugly truth; "I wasn't counting."

Bruce and I sat in awkward silence. You could practically cut the tension between us with a knife. I swore I saw literal waves of anger radiating of off Bruce, but I couldn't be sure because I wouldn't meet his eyes. After a long moment he said, "I know that when you're a teenager your hormones are at their highest-"

I laughed, cutting him off. "Seriously, Bruce? You're going to give me the _talk? _If you didn't forget, I lived in a circus for a great portion of my life, and have walked in on more people than I care to admit. I had 'the talk' from a lady I didn't know at an age far too young to get 'the talk'. My mother ended up slapping her, screaming that I was only seven."

"Obviously you need someone to talk to you, or you wouldn't have been so reckless. You're a teenage boy with teenage hormones; I get that. What _you _don't get is that you're awful young to give away your virginity just like that."

"_You're _sure one to talk."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Come _on, _Bruce! You always have a lady friend with you and in your bed. What'd age did you lose you innocence, 14? I wouldn't be surprised."

Bruce gave me an expression that seemed almost like a satisfied smirk. "Actually, 18. I was a little more introverted than you at your age. There is a huge difference between you and me; I am an adult and know exactly what I am doing. You are wrong on not only that claim, but both. I go on casual dates that mean nothing, but I only engage myself romantically with a woman if I harbor feelings for her."

"I never would have guessed that the big bad Bruce Wayne had feelings," I said in mock surprise. I'll admit that I was usually not that obnoxious and rude as I was being to Bruce, but he had hit a touchy subject. In my mind, he had no rights to my personal and romantic life. I didn't butt in on his so he should return the favor.

Bruce's expression lost all traces of being satisfied, and returned once more to being straight out angry. "Richard, this conversation only proves that you are still an immature child who has a lot to learn, and needs to be disciplined. I will suspend your privileges working on the team for a month."

"Bruce, don't do that. You should just let me learn the consequences of my actions on my _own. _You know, what most teenagers are supposed to do."

"Nice try, but I don't want the consequence of your actions to find out that you got some girl pregnant or flunk out of Language Arts. Though, knowing you, it would probably be the girl who's more at fault, but you would have contributed a vital part as well. If this is the only way to get you to listen, then so be it. You cannot have any association with the team for at least one month. Is that understood?"

"What's 'understood', is that you still look at all of us like children who can't handle themselves. I know what I did-well, what I've been doing-was reckless and stupid. But this is not the way to handle the situation! You know that."

"Correction; you are children, but children who are perfectly capable of handling themselves. However, you are still children no matter how you look at it. What you did just proves to me that you need some governing and discipline."

I sunk in my seat, knowing there was no point in arguing anymore. I knew that Bruce was right, but I also knew that I was right as well. I knew Bruce had made up his mind and there was nothing I could do to change it. That was that. "Can I visit the cave on Sunday?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and said, "Why Sunday?"

I cast my eyes downward, slightly afraid of telling him why. Then man just found out I lost my innocence; he wouldn't be happy to hear me say I have yet another date with yet another girl. "Well, I made Zatanna upset, so she made me promise to take her out on Sunday."

Bruce gave me the slightest of smiles. "Alright."

I almost dropped my jaw in shock. "You're okay with that?"

Bruce gave me a subtle shrug and said, "I don't think you'll be doing anything with Zatanna. That and I don't think it'd be wise for me to take girls away from you or you just might start acting rebellious. Also, get your English grade up or I'll take away patrol as well. You may go; that's all I wish to speak to you about at the moment."

I nodded dully, and walked out of the room. I stood outside of the door still in disbelief about Bruce and my prior conversation. That discussion had been close to number one on the list of things I never in my life, _ever _wanted to speak about with him.

Still peeved about my 'punishment' I went back to my room. What made Bruce have the right to take away one of the things I enjoyed most in my life? It was hardly fair. Bruce was never all that involved in my social life, so what made his think that all of a sudden he had the right to butt in now? He _didn't. _If he wanted to be involved, he should have done that the moment I stepped into the Wayne manor, not seven years after!

I heard knocking on my door and muttered, "Come in." I turned to see the all-too familiar face of Alfred. "Hey Alfred; does Bruce wish to speak to me yet _again, _and this time about whether I wear boxers or briefs?" I asked sarcastically.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and said, "Bruce is well aware of your choices in undergarments. You know that."

I groaned with frustration. "It was a joke. But seriously, what is it?"

"I overheard your conversation with Master Bruce, and I understand that you might feel upset and intruded upon. I only wish to inform you that Master Bruce only does what he does because he cares about your well being."

I laughed humorlessly and said, "Would you mind to tell him to say that himself?"

Alfred chose to ignore my comment. "I also have another reason for intruding. Master Jason would like to 'hang out with his big bro'."

I smiled, putting all my troubles behind me, and asked Alfred where he was. He replied that Jason was in the gym, so I went there myself to find the little guy.

When I got there, I found him swinging on the rings. He dropped to the ground and said, "Hey R! I wanted to know if you could show me some acrobatics circus style?"

I laughed and thought that was such a Jason comment. "Sure Jay. What do you want to see?"

He thought for a minute before finally deciding upon, "Can you teach me how to do that four flip thingy?"

"Are you sure?" I said. "I _am _the only one in the world who can do that."

"That's why I want to _learn!" _he protested. "When I learn how to do that, you won't have to be alone anymore! Together we can be the Flying Bat Clan!"

I couldn't help but beam at the young boy. "Maybe when you're older and Bruce wants to learn how to be an acrobat as well."

Jason scoffed. "Look R; I don't want to be an acrobat. I just want to beat you at everything you're good at."

"You might have to be an acrobat in order to do that. Since my parents passing, I am considered the best acrobat in the world."

"Just show me your flip thingamajig!"

For the next hour, I tried to teach Jason how to flip off the bars in a showy way. He didn't get it at first, constantly moving too fast with only one flip like in combat training. Eventually I got him to slow down a bit but with enough power to do two flips.

"You have to go slow enough for people to be impressed, but fast at the same time so you don't look bad. Be sure to gain enough momentum and power in order to do multiple flips at once."

After the second hour Jason said, "That's enough for today. Man, I guess I'm just hardwired for fighting, while you were bread for dancing, you flipping ballerina."

I decided to ignore his comment. I took a swig of my water bottle as Jason did the same. We didn't talk for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. After a while Jason decided to say, "Hey R; why do you think that Bruce adopted me, but never adopted you?"

Jason's words seemed to slap me across the face. They kind of got me angry, but I knew that Jason hadn't meant it that way. "I don't know, Jay. Maybe he just likes you better than me," It came out as a joke, but I was actually half-way serious.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as if considering this. He eventually shook his head. "That's defiantly not it. If anything, he likes you better than me. You should see the way he looks at you."

"Jay, I don't think Bruce is in love with me."

"No, not_ that _way. It's just that he looks at you with a sort of combination of love, pride, and protection. In other words, he looks at you as a _father _looks at his _son."_

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm not his son, Jay, and he's not my father. I'm no one's son anymore."

**Ω**

(Barbara's POV)

Call me crazy, but I didn't particularly enjoy about four girls going around school saying how _good _Dick was, if you know what I mean. Actually, it was downright infuriating.

To clear my mind, I started focusing more on training and missions. It didn't particularly help that Dick was a part of all those missions and Zatanna was eyeing him like he was candy. Though I couldn't blame her; he was really _really _good looking. I think I caught a few girls drooling at one point.

Unfortunately, I don't think I was any better. I, Barbara Gordon, was one of the most spiteful people on the face of the planet. All those years that Dick gave me his undivided attention, _all those stinking years- _and I treat him like the plague. Suddenly he gets _hot, _and I'm into him. But its more than that. I was starting to like him before he caught the I'm-so-much-better-looking-than-anyone-else syndrome, right?

Right; I wasn't _as_ shallow as all those other girls.

Another issue on my mind was the new Robin, or Jason Todd. Jason Todd was a good kid at heart-he really was-but personally, I thought he was far too reckless to be on the field just yet. He caused unnecessary injuries that could have been easily avoided, but when Aqualad confronts him about it all he'll say is that the bad  
guy _deserved _it. I knew Batman and Nightwing saw this behavior too and were doing their best to keep Jason in line. The difference was that Nightwing and Batman thought Jason needed to be fighting crime, when I thought he wasn't ready just yet.

The more time went by, Jason slowly started to get a little better but still proved to be at least somewhat reckless. He would ignore direct orders a lot of the time and would venture off on his own, doing what _he _thought should be done. On a few different occasions, he cost us the mission. Most of the time Kaldur teamed Robin and Nightwing together; Dick was the only one who could really keep Jason in line, though he still failed sometimes.

It was Saturday, and I was at the Gotham mall with Zatanna and Artemis when I was mulling all of this over in my mind that led to the decision that I was going to talk to Nightwing about it. I was about to ask my comrades what they thought when I heard Zatanna say, "Tomorrow, actually."

Realizing that I had just missed an entire conversation I asked, "What about tomorrow?"

The magician rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "Do you listed to _anything_? I said that I have a date with Nightwing tomorrow."

The first thing I thought was, _That stupid man-stealing bitch! _Then I remembered that to everyone else, I couldn't care less about Nightwing. I plastered on a smile and said, "Did he ask you out?"

She shook her head and said, "Well, maybe I was the one who technically asked _him, _but he was totally chalant."

That's another thing that irritated me to no end; she shared Dick's habit of infuriating word play. I have truly never met anyone more like the Boy Wonder. "That's cool," was all I said.

Artemis gave me _the glance, _and looked in between Zatanna and me, clearly confused. It was only when Zatanna excused herself to go to the restroom when Artemis's face dawned on a look of understanding. "You like him!" she said as soon as Zatanna left.

I glared at Artemis like there was no tomorrow and protested. "I do _not. _For your information, I hate his stinking guts."

Artemis's smile only widened as she said, "You know what they say; when you start quoting the little rascals you're practically in love."

"What-no one says that! And I do _not _like Dick. I never have, and I never will."

Artemis shook her head and said, "There's no need to protest; I know you like him. It's as clear as day, and frankly, it was only a matter of time. So just admit it. I can tell that you need to get this off your chest. You better hurry; Zatanna could be back any second."

I grit my teeth, but eventually decided that Artemis was right. God forbid that I be like her and Wally who were both in denial for months. "_Fine," _I grounded out. "I like him. _There, _are you happy?"

"How long?" she asked.

I thought for a moment to really pinpoint where my feeling really started to change; when I started to become uncomfortable with Macy's taunting. "Uh, I don't really know, but if I had to pinpoint an exact date, well, I would say that about the end of sophomore year? I don't know"

Before Artemis could reply, Zatanna came back. I shot her a look that said the matter was clearly closed.

…..

The next time I talked to Dick was about a month after that. He did _something _to anger Bruce to temporarily take Dick off the team.

I had decided to talk to him in a professional matter about the matter of Jason. Finally when we were alone in the Batcave because Jason and Bruce were on patrol, I dared bring up the subject.

"Dick, I need to talk to you. It's important."

He gave me a brief glance before looking back to the computer. "What about?"

"It's about Jason."

Dick stopped typing and turned in his chair to look at me. "I'm listening."

"I'm sure that you and Bruce have noticed, but Jason is, for lack of a better term, reckless. He creates unnecessary risks to his teammates, the civilians, and even the criminals. I really think that he should be suspended, or even taken off the team."

After what seemed like ages, Dick said, "I know that Jason can seem careless, but he's not. He's one of the hardest working kids I have ever met."

"I know that, but just hear me out. Something has to be done, or he'll end up getting himself killed or worse."

Dick ran an anxious hand through his hair, treating me like I was a little child he had to deal with. It infuriated me he was acting like this. "Barbara I understand your concern, but this isn't really your place. I know that you and Jason don't exactly get along-"

I snorted, cutting him off. "I'm telling you this _because _I care about the kid. I'm warning you now that you need to take action, or something seriously bad is going to happen."

Dick stood up, suddenly angry. I won't lie; it frightened me just a little bit. Dick was a level-headed guy. He never lost cool. "Then why not go to Batman, huh?" he said. "Why come to me?"

"Because I thought you'd listen more than Bruce would! I thought you'd be a little more opened minded."

"I am truly surprised. I mean, all I am is just a circus freak to you, isn't that right? A circus freak with a mother who sleeps around to get her keep! After all, I don't know if my father is the strong man or the clown!"

So that was it. Dick had overheard Macy and me talking about him in the library. That was why he was so distant form me and stopped liking me. He finally took a hint. But what he didn't know is that I hadn't meant any of that; it was all Macy. "You know that's not true, and I don't think that about you!"

He ran a hand in his hair and laughed without humor. "Is that so? Then tell me what you did mean and think about me when Macy accused me and my mother of all those horrible things while you just stood there laughing and agreeing with every word." When I didn't respond he said, "I thought so," and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Dick!" I called after him. "That was all Macy saying everything! I-I was just afraid of-"

"Of what?" he said. "Defending me? In that case, you are the most cowardly person I have ever met in my life. I have done nothing but be nice to you and give you all my attention since the day I met you. And what did you do? You gave me the cold shoulder and rejected me, that's what you did. The only thing I have to say to you now is that I am done with you and your sick little mind games."

When he walked away, I didn't bother to stop him. He was right in every possible way about me. I was horrible, and he didn't deserve anything I ever did to him. But I would make things right.

**Okay, I know that is the longest chapter I have ever written…wow. 5,000 words? I never thought I'd be able to do it…but I did! Yay me! Also, I'm sorry if Bruce seems a little OOC. I've never really written him before. **

**Okay, so I worked really hard on this one! The least you could do is review, follow, and favorite to show your gratitude! PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM AND ADVICE ARE BOTH VERY APPRECIATED! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sort of a filler, but I hope you like it.**

**RJG Lover: Zatanna and Dick are cute, but you're right; I'd take Dick/Babs any day over Chalant.**

**jdcocoagirl: You are absolutely right.**

**Remmy18: Thank you!**

**lindz4567: Again, thanks, and here you go!**

**princ3ssf33t: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pull your heartstrings…**

**kekejo99: Thank you!**

**blaiseredfern: So do I…I-I mean, I have it all planed out! And Jason…**

**CaptainBeer: So do I right now because Barbara's a jerk, but I guess I'll have to change that.**

**Bluehope13 (guest): I see you've found my other story. (;**

**1xr4u: I probably will go more in detail about Zatanna and Dick's date in the next chapter, but I've been wanting to write this Nightwing/Garfield interaction for sooo long…oops! Spoilers!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…but you gotta admit, I ****_own _****it. **

(Dick's POV)

I'll admit I felt a little bad for my outburst towards Barbara. But she had it coming, and she knew it. Even so, I couldn't remember the last time I actually got really _mad. _There was just something about Barbara that made my blood boil in a way that only Bruce and Jason could do.

I shook my head, ridding it of all the thoughts I had of Barbara of our fight just a few hours ago and tried focusing on what she was trying to tell me instead. She was right; I have noticed that Jason is a hot head and needed further training before he went out on the field. However, what Barbara didn't know is that Jason _needed _to be on the field. It was his emotional outlet for all those years he spent simply resenting the world for the cards it dealt him. I guess I could've turned out the same way after my parents died and I was sent to a horrible facility for nine months. You know, if I had a totally different personality. The big difference between Jason and I was that while Jason blamed all his problems on the world, I blamed them all on myself. As a result, if Bruce hadn't saved either of us, Jason's problems would have led him to a life of crime while mine would have led me into a hospital for depression, or being anorexic, or something like that. It's true; your personality combined with your mental being has a huge impact of what type of mental sickness you would acquire should you go down that road.

What do I do? If I convince Bruce to take away the mantle of Robin from Jason, it could be damaging towards his future, but if I let things continue as they are, he might end up dead. Both solutions can't really be considered solutions for their rotten outcome.

As I groaned and plopped myself on my bed, I decided that I would figure it out the next day. Right then, I needed proper rest. All of the sudden I felt completely emotionally and physically drained; yes, sleep would do me good.

**Ω**

(Barbara's POV)

_This, by far, is one of the worst days of my life. _Those were my exact thoughts the day Zatanna was telling all us girls how "incredibly amazing" her date with Nightwing was a few weeks ago.

All of a sudden, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, made some lame excuse that my dad was expecting me, and left through the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Batgirl B-16_

I looked around the familiar out-of-order phone booth and stepped out into the ally way. My house wasn't too terribly far, and I had a lot on my mind. Why did stupid Dick have to go on a date with Zatanna? She was one of my best friends, yet I found myself hating her. I tried calming myself down by repeatedly thinking, _it won't go far; he hasn't lasted even a month with a single girl. It'll be over before you know it. _

Nothing I told myself helped. If I had known that this would happen, I would have never smiled at Dick Grayson all those years ago when I first saw him. No, I would have _beamed _at him. I would have introduced myself, play with him at recess, and before I would know it we would've become best friends.

Our relationship would have been completely platonic for a few years, at least until we were around 13 or 14. At that point, one of us would have developed a crush on the other one of us. However, we wouldn't do anything in fear if jeopardizing our amazing friendship.

Time would go on and one of us would get a boyfriend, or girlfriend. The other one of us would get jealous and as a result, get a boyfriend or girlfriend of their own. That would only result in both of us getting jealous in the end. After that, both of us would be so mad at each other we wouldn't talk to one another for a week before we both would admit our feelings. We would kiss and become an official couple. People left and right would be telling us "I told you so" until we felt the need to punch the next person who spoke to us in the face.

For a while our relationship would be going great. We would be happier than we ever were before. Unfortunately, the fights would begin to start. We would always disagree on the littlest of things from sock color, to who's the better fighter. In the end, we would always have passionate make-out-make-up sessions. Those would be the best of all. There would come a point in time when there would be just one too many fights or something like that to break us up. For the both of us it would be the most miserable time in our lives. For about two years we would be heartbroken and try to get over each other by dating other people, but nothing seemed just quite right. Eventually we'd learn that we were meant for each other and then…

_And then what?_ I turned to face my house any simply starred at it for a good and solid minute. _You messed up the awesome future for the both of you, _I told myself. _If you were just a little more open minded, you could have experienced one of the most epic romances in the history of romances. Isn't that what you've always wanted? But no; you just had to screw it up like you do with everything meaningful in your life._

I swiftly walked up to my room and flopped on my head. However, my annoying twerp of a brother thought that would be the best time to bang on my door and ask me is I had a boyfriend because he friend Jeffrey was interested. I yelled it was that time of the month, so he better leave me alone. I swear he cleared out from my doorway faster than Wally could shovel down a chicken wizzey.

"Barbara honey? You okay? I thought that you were sleeping over at a friend's?"

I groaned as I heard my mother's voice project through my oak door. "I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to come home," I called back.

"Barb, I'm sorry; that's really crappy. Can you let me in and tell me what it is?"

I _really _wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone; especially my mother. _Wait a second, _I though. _I actually do what to talk to someone, and Mom isn't one to judge. _"Actually," I called from my bed, "Can I talk to you?"

Mom opened the door and shot me a concerned look. She shut the door behind her, sat beside me on my bed and said, "What is it?"

All of a sudden, I pulled Mom in for a hug. I put my head on her shoulder and said, "What do I do Mom?"

Mom laughed and said, "Barb, you have to tell me first to get my advice. Now, what's _really _wrong?"

I pulled away and bit my lip. "Remember Dick Grayson? Black hair, blue eyes?" Mom raised a suspicious eyebrow but nodded that she knew what I was talking about. "Well, I might have developed feelings for him. But, I was kind of a bully to him for years, and might have accidently said some hurtful things that he might have over heard, and-"

"Barbara slow down!" Mom interrupted. "I can barely understand you. What exactly did you say?"

"_I _didn't say it, Macy did. In my mind I didn't agree with it, but I never disagreed with Macy before, so I guess I was just afraid to voice my opinions."

"What did she say?"

Barbara looked down ashamed of what she was admitting to. "Macy might have-_did _say that Dick's mother was a whore who worked in the circus."

Mom's eyes shot up to the middle of her forehead as she said, "That wasn't very accurate. Yes Mrs. Grayson was from the circus, but she was hardly a whore. In fact, that couldn't be further from the truth. What made her say that?"

"She said-and I completely disagree with her-that since Dick was such a 'pretty boy' he must have gotten it from his mother. That being combined with his circus background probably meant that his mother, well…"

Mom held up a hand, cutting me off. "First of all, I am ashamed of you to not defend the poor boy. I thought your father and I raised you better. Second of all, have you ever seen a picture of Mrs. Grayson?" When I shook my head she continued; "Well, Macy wasn't wrong about the fact that she was beautiful. In fact, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Blond curls, tan skin, and the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen. He son has seemed to inherit them. Anyway, while the circus was in town, after the show I remember seeing men trying to peruse her. The poor bastards didn't know what they had coming to them when she knocked them out with the lid of a trashcan, or set the strongmen on them. But, that's beside the point; I just can't believe someone would make judgment that quickly. Alright, get back to the part where you have feelings for him."

"Right; well I have feelings for him, but he doesn't know. All he knows is he's furious with me because my friend said awful things about his family, and he's dating one of my closest friends."

Mom sighed and said, "Well, you've royally messed up. Look Barb, the first step is to apologize for what you did. It was wrong, and he probably doesn't know how bad you feel about it. Then, wait for things to go south in his relationship with your friend, but don't deliberately ruin it. Don't worry; things will start looking up in no time."

I pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Thanks, Mom. I just want to get some sleep now."

"Alright, if that's all you need me for." She kissed me on the forehead. "Night, Barbara, I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

**Ω**

(Dick's POV)

"Hey, Mama, Tata, how've things been? I know I haven't been by in a while, and I'm sorry about that. But since it was mother's day, at least in America, I thought that now would be a good time to visit. Sorry, Tata, but I only got lavender for Mom. It _is _her special day, you know?"

I looked down at the graves on my parents and felt dangerously close to tears. But I knew I wouldn't cry; I had lost all my tears for them long ago. I wish that they were still, and I could've still become Robin the Boy Wonder while being an acrobat traveling the world and living in the manor at the same time. It would be my perfect world. That is why there isn't, and never will be, a perfect world.

"I know that Aunt Karla isn't my mother, but she was Jace's mother, so I'll give her lavender too." I set lavender on Marina and Karla Grayson's graves; my family has always preferred lavender to roses. "Mama, I know you probably won't respond to me, but I want to talk to you because I know you'll listen. You see, there's this girl, Barbara, whom I've liked for the longest time. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Next to you, of course. The first time I saw her I was immediately taken. She never really gave me the time of day, but I didn't know she couldn't stand me until I heard her insulting you in the library. Ever since then I've convinced myself that she was vile and I had no interest for her anymore. I've dated a few other girls, and even went as far as to lose my virginity. Bruce was really mad about that…the only girl that's really felt right since then is Zatanna, but I don't think it's fair to get into a relationship until I'm completely over Barbara. I really want to be, I just don't think I am. Please, if you're listening, do you have any words of advice for your hopefully lost son?"

Of course I didn't get a response, and I wasn't expecting one. I was just hoping that I would get some sort of sign that they were listening. I sighed, and stood to leave. Just as I was walking away, the wind picked up and a stray paper hit me in the face.

I mumbled a small curse, and held out the paper to examine it. It turned out to be a flyer for Gloria Granger's number one song, "I Will Survive". I looked at the flyer, back at my mother's grave, and back to the flyer. I smiled, getting the message. "Thanks, Mama. I'll keep it in mind. I would stay longer, but I have a mission to go to. But, I'll see you real soon, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply knowing I wouldn't get one, and walked off.

When I got to the cave, the only people there were Connor and Garfield. "I thought we were having a mission?" I asked.

"We did," said Connor, "But too many people couldn't make it because of plans with their families, so it was canceled." I nodded my acknowledgement and sat down on the couch beside them.

"I think M'gann's done talking to her mom over a broadcast to Mars J'onn set up for her. I promised I'd go talk to her when she was done." With that, Connor stood and exited the room.

Garfield and I sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a while before Garfield said, "Nightwing, you should just go home to your mom. You-you never know how much longer you have with someone-trust me."

I shot the green boy a pitying and sad look. I remembered all too suddenly how his mother was murdered my Queen Bee. With horror I realized that no one who understood his pain had ever reached out to him. M'gann was great, but she never really understood. _You need to tell him your story, _I thought. _He needs to know he's not alone._

"Garfield, if you ever what to talk to someone, you can always talk to me," I said.

Garfield gave me a half-hearted smile, showing he appreciated my concern, but also that he heard that line thousands of time before. "Thanks, but we're good here. You can go back home to your-mom."

I took a deep breath and thought, _here goes nothing. _"I lost my mother when I was eight."

Garfield's eye widened before he looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Do you, live with your Dad, then?"

I gave Garfield a small and sad smile before I said, "I also lost my father when I was eight."

At this, Garfield was shocked into silence. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Actually, I _do _mind." Garfield opened his mouth, probably to say an apology, but before he could say anything, I said, "But I'll tell you anyway." Garfield snapped his head up to look at me with new-found eagerness. "I can't tell you much because of the whole secret-I.D. thing, but I'll say what I can. My family, my mother, father, aunt, uncle and cousin, were murdered before my very eyes for money. I was left nothing. We were dirt poor, and I didn't have any living relatives left, so I was sent into foster care. Unfortunately, there was no room left in any orphanage so I was sent to a Juvenile Detention center. I spent months there before a good man took me in."

"Batman?" asked Garfield.

I nodded in agreement. "Batman. He took me in and treated me as his own. He taught me, trained me, and helped me bring the man who murdered my family to justice. By the time I was nine, I was fighting crime as Robin. I made a vow to myself that day that I would do _everything _in my power to make sure no other kid would ever suffer my pain. But we can't save everyone…and I failed you, Garfield. You don't know how sorry I am about that. But one day, you will face Queen Bee and have to choose between vengeance and justice. No one but you can make that decision."

The small boy stared at me in awe for a few minutes before he tackled me with a hug. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him in turn. I felt wetness on my shirt, and realized Garfield was crying. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thanks."

I held the trembling boy close and said, "Any time."

"Does it-does the pain ever go away?" he asked softly.

I tensed, but answered him truthfully. "No. It doesn't. But, with time, it will get better. Trust me on this."

"Gar, I-oh."

I turned my head to see that M'gann had walked in the room. I released Garfield from the hug as he said, "I M'gann. Nightwing just told me-a sad story. A _really _sad story. I'm okay; honest."

The Martian girl looked in-between us suspiciously but simply said, "Okay. I was just getting you for dinner. Nightwing, you're welcome to join us, if you want."

I stood up, but shook my head, politely refusing the offer. "No, there's some stuff I've got to do. Oh, and Garfield, remember what I told you."

After a nod from the boy, I zetaed back to Gotham.

**Not how I wanted to end it, but I wanted to update. REVIEW! A little short and I'm sorry about that… Just one note though; I know I changed the name of Dick's mother and cousin, but I thought too many people in the DC universe have the name "Mary" and "John". Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, ****_SO _****sorry about the incredibly short chapter and the long wait for a chapter update! Part of it is because I couldn't get my hands on a computer and I just started my freshman year, and the second part is that I have been suffering writers block… I know where I'm ****_going _****with the story; I've just been stuck on what to write in between. But this chapter is meant to be short; you'll see why at the end. ********I've rewritten this so many times… first with Jason exploding at Batman and Nightwing, then with Zatanna and Nightwing on their four month anniversary, then with Tula's death…I lost the last two, and the first one seemed so stupid once I read it. Think of this not as a chapter, but and a prologue of all the action I going to spring on you started the next chapter. **

**jdcocoagirl: That's coming, just be patient. Don't worry; I can't wait to write that part either.**

**Randomkitty101: thank you! I try my best.**

**MASSHERO-95: hmmm, I never thought of it that way.**

**imsuchanut: Well, I do try.**

**RJG Lover: I know! I mean, they are like the perfect people to bond, yet you barely ever find them bonding! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait…**

**lindz4567: Really? Then I'm glad I made it more realistic. Thanks!**

**Remmy18: Thank you! I think the part with Barbara and her mom is a favorite.**

**kekejo99: Again, thank you!**

**Ortholeine: I did the emotions well? Well thank you, but I can't say I get that too often. What I do get is that I am an emotionless robot…so I'm happy you think I write emotions well. I think I know what you mean with the dialogue. And I didn't realize it too much until you pointed it out, so thank you for that. (That was sincere.) It's just hard to do it sometimes without saying the ever redundant "he said" and "she said". I try to mix it up, so as a result, it gets a little off…I'll try to improve. Thanks again so much for your review! **

**1rx4u (guest): I'm getting there…notice, he doesn't think about Barbara once in this. Though right now he's still a little hung up. I love that song by Madonna…thanks again for your review, I always appreciate them.**

**Bluehope13 (guest): Yes I am continuing Signed Richard J. Grayson and I have a spoiler for you…SLADE.**

**SkylarBlue (guest): Thanks! And don't worry, the Dick/Babs moments are coming pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.**

(Dick's POV)

Sometimes, life could be a huge pain the rear end, I thought. I was sitting on the roof of Wayne manor looking at the night sky. Unfortunately you could rarely see a single star in the sky because of the city's immense light pollution. In the circus we traveled on the country side many times, so it was rarely a problem. It was just another thing I had to get accustomed to when I moved into Gotham. On this particular night it was all the more discouraging because there was someone up there I wanted to talk to. I knew that wasn't going to happen though; although Tula had been my friend, I didn't have any deep or meaningful bond with her and nothing to say. Nothing to say except-"Look, I know we were never close or anything, but I am close to Kaldur and from what I understand, you two were pretty tight. I just wanted to tell you that you died a hero's death, and will be sorely missed. Especially Kaldur and Garth, but I bet you already knew that. So, um, yeah."

It felt so awkward talking to a dead person I hardly knew. I sort of felt like I didn't have the right to, almost like I wasn't _allowed _to because I wasn't very close to her. Of course I knew that was ridiculous, but I couldn't help how thought of the situation.

I lied down on the roof thinking over the horror that has last month. First Jason gets taken off the team because of disobeying direct orders for the last time, Tula dies because of a mission gone wrong, and I have just gotten solid evidence that Black Manta is Kaldur's dad. We've been hearing rumors for the past year of it being true. It was only when Talia told Bruce with utter conviction that Black Manta fathered Aqualad, (because Talia would _never _lie to her "lover") Bruce decided to do a DNA test with DNA samples we "acquired" from Black Manta. I wasn't expecting it, so I nearly fell out of my seat when I read the 99.9% chance that Black Manta was Kaldur's pa. How were we going to break it to Kaldur? What would we do?

I ran a hand through my hair anxiously, instead focusing on the good points of last month. I smiled as I brought up the memory of Zatanna and me sharing our first "I love you" s. By far that was the high point of my month; heck, the high point of my entire _year. _Though, the mood dampened by my remembering that the next day was my first day of senior year. The school year hadn't even started, and I had a major case of senioritis already. So not fair.

I started to pick up the faint sound of light footsteps coming on the roof, and identified them as Jason's. "Hey, Goldie, Alfred told me to tell you to get off the roof. Not that I care if you catch a cold, but apparently he does."

Internally I roll my eyes. Along with Jason's stronger aggression, a clear dislike of me developed. Seriously, you'd think I killed the kid's puppy with the way he was treating me. Not that Jason has a puppy that was just a metaphor.

Reluctantly I follow Jason off the roof; I really rather ignore the kid just to rile him up, but then again, I don't want to get on Alfred's bad side. _This is going to be a really long year…_

_A month later…_

_"Dick, I-" Barbara reached out to try to touch his shoulder, give some sort of condolence for what happened. But she found she could. How pathetic she was…she couldn't even swallow her own guilt enough to comfort the teen that has lost _so _much._

_ "Are you happy now, Barbara?" he asked bitterly. "You always like being right, don't you? You just proved us all wrong." He wouldn't turn to face, still staring at the morbid slab of concrete. _

_ "But I didn't want this to happen! I never did! Please, just believe me." She was grasping at straws and she knew it. _

_ "Please, just leave me alone…I need…time."_

_ Before Barbara could respond he walked off and away from her. Barbara felt a tear roll down her face as she read the name of the slab of concrete jabbed in the ground like a dagger. _Jason Todd.

**Next chapter is what happened in between that month! Stay tuned!  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! JUST ME IDEAS, ADVICE AND CRITICISM BECAUSE I ****_REALLY _****NEED IT! THANK YOU!**

**(It's just right down there…)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
